The Lost Prince Returns
by Robobrony
Summary: A lost member of the royal family has returned to Equestria after a thousand years. Follow the young alicorn prince as he makes his way back into the lives of his beloved sisters and gets his life back.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost Prince Returns**

**Chapter 1: The Return**

There is a part of Equestrian history that has long been forgotten by the citizens of Equestria, a part that only the ruling sisters remember. A terrible tragedy befell their family before the evil god of chaos, Discord, was sealed away in stone; a part of their family was lost, seemingly without a trace.

Today, that lost part comes back. It was a sunny day in Equestria, as a simple servant was making her way through the Canterlot castle gardens when a white flash caught her attention off to the side behind some bushes. She paused from her duties a moment and out of sheer curiosity, approached the bushes to see what the flash might have been.

She reached up a hoof and pushed the bushes aside to see behind them to find a small pony lying in the grass with its hooves pressed tightly over its eyes. The pony had a light yellow coat and a light blue mane and tail. The pony had no cutie mark, and seemed to be very young.

She figured if the pony were to stand up, it would be slightly shorter than her. She cautiously approached the pony and attempted to speak with it. "Hello? Are you ok?" She asked quietly as she drew closer. While doing so, she could hear the pony muttering to themselves. From the sound of the voice, the pony was a colt. She also noticed the pony had wings and a horn, the clear signs of an alicorn, and typically the signs of royalty.

Soon enough she could make out what the young colt seems to be saying. "Just another dream, just another dream. It'll be over soon, Just like the rest. It'll be over soon, just like the rest."

Again she spoke, "Hello? Are you ok? Is there something wrong?"

The young colt just continued mumbling, "Just ignore the voice, it isn't real, nothing here is real." The colt continued to mutter as he lay there with his hooves still pressed tightly over his muzzle and eyes.

Out of concern the mare tried to reach out to touch the poor thing. As her hoof drew closer, the young colt opened one eye, saw the hoof, then promptly closed his eyes even tighter as his horn immediately lit up with yellow light, projecting a rudimentary shield. This caused the mare to quickly pull her hoof back. She cried out as she stumbled back in surprise. The Young colt simply kept muttering to himself, "Don't touch me, you aren't real, stay away from me!"

"What's going on here?" Came the bold voice of A unicorn guard in gold armor. As he approached he asked, "Miss, what is going on?"

The mare began to explain, stuttering slightly as she said "I-I don't know, I saw a flash behind the bushes here and when I looked, I found this pony here muttering to himself. I don't know why, but he's obviously scared."

The guard looked at the young pony curiously, then turned to the mare again. "An alicorn? Where did he come from?"

The mare simply replied "Like I said, I don't know. I just found him here."

The guard approached the shielded colt and eyed it carefully. He tried to speak to the young pony. "You there, who are you?" After a few moments of silence, he questioned the colt again. "Where do you hail from?" The young colt just kept right on muttering to himself, completely ignoring the now frustrated guard.

"Just a dream, just a dream, go away, go away."

Again the guard tried to communicate, "I said, where did you come from? Answer me or I'll see you in the dungeons."

"It's just an illusion, nothing is ever real, it's just never real. I'll never see home again."

The mare interjected, "Um, sir, I think you're just making matters worse, can't you see that he's scared?" The maid tried to reason with the guard.

"Regardless, whoever he is, he got here without permission or anypony knowing, and his being an alicorn raises too many questions to ignore him." The guard responds.

"May I ask what is going on here?" A soft voice asked from behind the two.

The two ponies turned to see a familiar alicorn standing before them. Princess Celestia with a pure white coat, flowing mane and tail of soft rainbow colors, and golden crown and yoke with purple gems and golden shoes on her hooves approached. The two ponies bowed before her as the guard explained, "Your majesty, this maid says she spotted this young alicorn behind these bushes. He won't respond to any of my questions. He seems to have come out of nowhere. I was about to break this shield he put up."

Celestia looked down at the guard, then looked to see the young pony laying in the grass. She looked back at the guard. "I certainly appreciate your diligence in duty soldier, but Don't you think that might be a bit harsh, he's just a young colt. And, while he may be an alicorn, he is still young, and very clearly terrified." The guard merely sat in silence with his thoughts, as Celestia stepped closer to the rather pitiful shield and looked down at the young pony.

The guard tried to stop her. "Princess please, I don't know if that is such a good idea."

Celestia didn't listen. She lay down on her belly and looked closely at the young pony, speaking to him with a comforting voice. "Hello there, my name is princess Celestia, may I ask who you might be? And What brings you here?"

It was several moments before the colt began speaking again, albeit still to himself. "Not my sister, not real, never real, go away."

Celestia cocked an eyebrow at this. "Sister, why whatever do you mean?"

The colt simply continued to mumble. "Not my sister, never really my sister, go away, just go away."

For a brief moment, and for the first time ever for the guard and the mare, a look of sheer confusion sat plastered on Celestia's face. "Sister?….wait." Celestia's eyes widened as she began to realize something. "It….can't be." She looked closer at the pony, as close as she could through the shield he had up. "This is…impossible." Celestia was clearly Shocked and surprised. "Dawn Light?"

"I know who I am, you are not real, go away, just go away, I tire of these illusions."

Celestia grew worried. "Dawn Light, it's me, your sister." The Guard and the servant glanced at each other, both understandably confused at that last statement.

"Not real, not real, never real! GO AWAY!" He shouted, all the while keeping his muzzle covered.

Celestia began to speak with an earnestness in her voice. "Dawn Light, look at me! I am real!" She cried.

"Not real, not real!"

Celestia narrowed her eyes, stood up, spread out her wings, and used a voice she had not used in a long time, her royal Canterlot voice. "DAWN LIGHT, LOOK AT ME! SEE THAT I AM REAL!"

The shout caused the guard and servant to fall to their knees and cover their ears. The little alicorn cringed and his shield vanished into steam. He lifted his head up, blinked a few times and turned to face Celestia. "C-celestia?" He stammered. The young pony, now identified as Dawn Light narrowed his eyes. "No…..it can't be…your just another illusion. Just go away and leave me alone."

Celestia softened her look with a smile. "I am real, and this is no illusion." She drew closer.

Dawn Light backed up as much as he could, only for his back to meet the walls of the castle. "NO, stay away from me, I want nothing to do with a fake!"

Celestia laid down on her belly again. "Dawn Light, can you not see that I am real? Look at me." She reached out a hoof to touch him. Dawn light jerked his head away and closed his eyes. Celestia put her hoof to the side of his face and turned his head towards her. "Dawn Light, look at me." She said quietly, a tear evident on her cheek. "I am indeed here, and I am indeed real."

Dawn Light's eyes filled with tears. "Celly, but it can't be." He raised a hoof of his own to hers and felt its rigidity, its substance. "It feels so real, but how can that be? My mind must be working hard to convince me this is real."

Celestia simply offered a gentle smile. "This is real, how many times must I say it to convince you."

"Sister Celeestia, is it really true, am I truly not hallucinating?"

"You are truly not dear brother, you're home. You are finally home." The guard and servant again looked at each other curiously upon hearing Celestia call the alicorn her little brother.

Dawn light let loose with his tears. "Celly!" He lunged forth and wrapped his hooves around her neck.

Celestia too was now openly crying and returned the hug, accompanied by her wings. "Dawn Light, my dearest little brother, you've finally come home!" She nuzzled him affectionately in her embrace.

"Celly, I missed you so much, please don't let this be another illusion."

Celestia closed her eyes as the tears streamed down her face. "It's not little brother, I promise, you are really home, I missed you so much."

The guard finally stepped forward. "Um, forgive me your majesty, but who is this young pony?"

Celestia kept her eyes as they were as she answered. "This is Luna and my long lost little brother, prince Dawn Light. He has been missing for far too long, but has come back now."

"Prince? Are you sure your majesty?"

Celestia let out a chuckle. "I think I would know my own little brother. I can assure you this is him. Go and inform Luna, we will be here for a time."

"Uh, yes princess." The guard then left the two alone.

At this time the Mare servant stepped forward. "Princess, is there anything you wish me to do, or should I return to my duties?" The maid asked.

Celestia finally opened her eyes and looked back at the maid. "I think a nice picnic out here would be nice, I imagine Dawn Light might be hungry after being through whatever he had been through, could you inform the kitchen staff to have a meal delivered out here for myself, Luna, and our brother?"

"Of course princess." The maid bowed and took her leave.

After a minute, Dawn Light pulled back a bit and looked up at Celestia. "I can't believe it, it is you isn't it. I'm finally home."

"You are little brother, where have you been all this time? What happened to you so many years ago?" Celestia asked with a smile, tears still fresh in both their eyes.

Dawn light looked down trodden as he told her, "Nothingness, just pure nothingness. Nothing around me, no light, no ground, no sound, nothing. I was just floating around in utter nothingness for so long." Fresh tears started rolling Down his cheeks again.

Princess Luna was also an alicorn, with a midnight blue coat, a flowing mane and tail of a darker shade of blue and sparkled with stardust. She wore a black necklace with a crescent moon on it, and a black crown with silver shoes. She soon arrived on the scene and saw Celestia holding the young alicorn. "Sister, what is going on, who is that…..is…..is that…" Luna Paused while she got a good look at him. Memories of the past before the darkness of Nightmare Moon flooded into her mind. "It can't be, is that Dawn light?"

Dawn Light looked up and past Celestia and saw Luna. "Lulu, is that You?"

"Dawn Light, what…..how are you….?" She couldn't believe her eyes. She simply didn't know what to say about what she was seeing.

"LULU!" Dawn Light cried out as he rushed out of Celestia's embrace and ran to Luna and wrapped his little hooves around her.

"Dawn Light, I don't believe it." Luna expressed as she smiled and returned the hug. She looked up at Celestia. "Sister, is it really him, has he finally come home?"

Celestia responded "It is sister, our little brother is back." Celestia walked over and the three shared a group hug. They held it for what seemed the longest time.

"Sisters, I'm so glad to see you, I really, really, REALLY hope this is real, it just seems too real to be another illusion." Dawn light expressed.

Within a short time the castle staff had set a picnic for the three, all the while not sure what to make of this third alicorn the princesses now referred to as "little brother". After a while, they finally settled down and began to eat. Dawn Light sat next to Celestia during the picnic. Luna started up the conversation. "Dawn Light, I can't believe that you are finally home, where have you been all this time?"

Dawn Light frowned as he again answered. "I don't know, all I remember was absolute nothingness around me, that's it. I was there for what seemed like forever."

The two sisters frowned upon seeing his forlorn look, and Celestia gave a smile as she tried to cheer him up. "It's all right little brother, it doesn't matter now, what matters now is that you're home, that we are together again, and we can worry about the details later. For now, let's just enjoy our picnic in the garden. Perhaps We can even hold a big celebration to celebrate your return later."

Dawn Light's smile soon returned. "Really? I'd like that. When can we have it?"

"We will first need to make an announcement to the citizens of Equestria that you have returned, then we can start planning a party." Luna offered.

Celestia suddenly didn't like this idea, so she explained, "Luna, I don't know if that is a good idea, when we announce this to the country, Dawn Light will be hounded by reporters endlessly, and so many questions will arise from him suddenly appearing out of nowhere. I think we should keep his reappearanc a secret, if only just for now, and keep it among the castle staff. Word of this cannot get out of the castle until we decide on how best to explain this to Equestria without our little brother being hounded like a rabbit by a thousand dogs."

Dawn Light seemed concerned at this. Luna nodded her head. "I understand sister, we shall keep this a secret for now."

Dawn Light tried to object. "Hold on, don't I get any say in this, I missed you two terribly and I am glad to be home, but I am the prince, and I think our subjects have a right to know of my return. So why keep it a secret?"

Celestia began to explain, Not sure whether to smile or frown, "Dawn, that is very mature of you, but I don't think you understand, you have been gone for a thousand years, things have changed a lot since your disappearance."

Dawn's eyes widened at this revelation. "A…..a thousand years, really?" His sisters simply nodded. "I see. Well, I suppose that makes some sense, I couldn't tell how long I was in that void, but it certainly felt like eons"

"How did you end up in this "nothingness" in the first place?" Luna asked.

Dawn Light paused in thought before he looked at Luna and answered. "I'm not sure, I can't remember much before I was sent there." He closed an eye and rubbed a hoof on his head as he tried to remember. "All I can remember from right before that was that you two had gone off to find the elements of harmony to seal that god of chaos in stone. After that….I….I don't know, I just can't remember what happened."

Luna nuzzled Dawn Light. "It is all right little brother, you don't have to worry about it anymore. Once we are finished here, we shall inform the staff here of your return." With that much decided they continued their picnic, giving Luna and Celestia to tell Dawn Light of some things that had changed during his absence.

Later in the day, Celestia and Luna had called all the castle staff; the guards, butlers and maids, into the throne room. Dawn Light stood between his elder sisters as Celestia began. "My little ponies, today is a joyous day, I'm sure you are all wondering who his little pony with me and my sister is." She then Stretched out a Wing over Dawn Light, clearly presenting his Yellow Frame against her White Wing, "This is Prince Dawn Light, our little brother, who disappeared a thousand years ago before Luna and I sealed Discord away in stone." The ponies started murmuring to one another, and Dawn Light was feeling nervous at the attention and leaned into Luna's leg.

Luna continued where Celestia left off, "I know this may be difficult to believe, but it is true, this is our little brother, and we expect you all to treat him with the same kindness and respect you do us. Also, for the time being and until otherwise informed, this must be kept within castle walls. And we ask that none of you speak a word of this to any pony outside the castle for now. There will not be any serious repercussions should you do so, as the public will indeed be informed, but we do ask that you try not to say anything. It would only further complicate matters. Is that understood?"

The ponies all sounded off in unison. "Yes your majesties!"

Celestia continued. "Good, now then, for various reasons, we would like one of my guards and one of Luna's guards to stay with and guard Dawn Light at all times for when Luna and I cannot be there for him. Silver Spark, I hereby Call you to Stand Guard at the Side of Prince Dawn Light. Please present yourself!"

A unicorn guard clad in gold armor and having a white coat and a blue mane and tail emerged from the center of the crowd. "Yes your majesty. I will guard him with my life."

Celestia responded with a smile. "I doubt that will be necessary but we always appreciate the Diligence of the Royal Guard."

Luna then called out for one of her guards. "Night Eye, please come forth."

Another unicorn emerged from the side of the crowd, this one bore silver armor and had a dark blue, almost black coat, with a black mane and tail. "Yes your highness, I shall do my best."

Luna responded with a smile. "Thank you, you two will guard him and keep him safe. Such are your orders. We do not know how he disappeared so many years ago, but we do not want to take any chances."

Dawn Light decided to put in his own thoughts. "Sisters, why can't I just stay with you two? Why do you need to assign guards for me?"

Celestia and Luna both looked down at him as Celestia began to explain. "Dawn Light, as we said, we don't know how you disappeared, whatever the cause was may still exist, and we don't want to lose you again. Therefore you will be under watch at all times, we will have two other guards assigned to you and they will trade shifts in keeping an eye on you, we will try to be with you as much as we can, but we do have duties to perform, we cannot be with you always. Do you Understand?"

Dawn Light wrapped his forelegs around one of Celestia's legs as he responded. "Please don't leave me alone, I don't want to be alone again, please sisters, please!"

Celestia looked to the crowd before continuing. "Other than the two guards we have called, you are all dismissed, please return to your duties." The ponies all left and only the sisters, Dawn Light, and the two guards were left. Celestia looked back down at Dawn Light. She got down on the floor with Luna as they spoke with him. "Now Dawn Light, I understand you don't want to be alone, but you won't be, if you should ever need me or Luna for anything, and we aren't around, just come and find us. Plus, you will always have guards with you so you won't be alone."

Luna tried to comfort Dawn Light as well, as he seemed like he was about to cry. "It is all right little brother, these two are some of our most trusted and talented guards, they will keep you safe and take care of you for when we cannot be there. We can stay with you today and take a break from our duties, but tomorrow, we will have to get back to them, and you can't be with us the whole time."

Dawn Light looked up at Luna with a few tears in his eyes. He simply nodded his head as he gave a sniffle. "*Sniff* All right, I'm just afraid to be alone again after being alone for so long, I don't want to be alone again."

Celestia responded. "We know little brother, we know. And you never will be again. We promise. Now come on, let's give you a tour of the castle. A lot has changed since your disappearance. Oh, and we will have to have a cleaning crew sent up to your room, it hasn't been touched since you disappeared."

As they walked, Dawn Light looked up at Celestia. "My room is still here?"

Luna answered. "Of course, we kept it where it was with hopes that you would someday return."

Celestia's Curiosity had been bothering since earlier, So she asked, "Dawn Light, I am curious, why did you think that what you were seeing and hearing were just illusions?"

Dawn Light hung his head as he answered. "While I was in that terrible dark place, my mind kept playing tricks on me, making me think I had escaped that void and was back home, only for it all to just be an illusion made by my mind, eventually I got tired of it and just ignored them completely, I'm still not sure if this is all real, but if it is not, it is the most convincing illusion so far."

Luna nuzzled Dawn Light. "I can assure you this is very real, you are home Dawn Light, and we are here for you."

Dawn Light then asked a question of his own. "So I take it then that after I disappeared, you managed to find the elements of harmony and sealed Discord away?"

Celestia answered. "Indeed we did, but…..there is some good news you should hear about that."

"What?"

Luna began to explain. "Well…" But before she could finish, there was a white flash and Discord appeared.

"Hello your majesties, good day to you." Discord was a tall slender creature made up of all kinds of animals. His left leg was that of a dragon, his right was a pony, his body was covered in brown fur except for his tail which was like a snake with a white tuft of hair at the end. His left hand was a lion paw, his right was an eagle claw, from his neck up, his head was covered in grey fur. He had a snagle tooth, one dear antler, one goat antler, a black mane up the back of his neck, and yellow eyes with red pupils.

Dawn Light froze in place upon seeing him. His eyes widened and his pupils shrank to pinpoints while his jaw dropped and Memories came flooding back from a thousand Years ago.

_"Why Hello little prince." _

"_Discord? No, what are you doing here!?" _

"_Just came to cause a little chaos, I figured you deserve a little extended vacation." _

"_NO, STAY AWAY FROM ME!" _

"_Farewell little prince."_

Celestia began. "Good Afternoon Discord, what…."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dawn Light screamed so loud it Shook the castle windows. "NO, NOT AGAIN, KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Dawn Light hid behind Celestia.

The two princesses looked at Dawn Light once their hearing returned. "What's wrong?" Celestia asked.

"Well, that was a fine how do you do." Discord responded as he used a pinkie to scrub the inside of his ear.

"Don't let him get me, keep him away! Please!" Dawn Light was down on the ground covering his head with his hooves and visibly shaking with fear.

Luna and Celestia each knelt next to him as they tried to comfort him. "Dawn Light, what is wrong, what are you talking about?" Luna asked.

"He's the one who sent me away, I remember now! Just after you two left, he showed up and sent me away to that horrible nightmare of nothingness. Please don't let him send me away again!"

The two sisters glared at Discord in a way they hadn't since his initial Release from stone as they each kept a hoof on Dawn Light's back. Luna started up on Discord. "Discord, is this true? Are you the one who made our little brother disappear so long ago?"

Discord looked confused at the question. "Little brother, what are you…..wait." He put his eagle claw to his chin in thought. "Oh Dear," he said with a frown, "I remember now, after you two left to find the elements of harmony, I paid a visit to your castle and…" His mood continued to drop with his voice. "Sent…your little brother…..into a void…" By this time he was sitting on the ground, wringing his tail in his hands, he looked up and simply said, "Oops."

Celestia continued her inquiry. "Discord, why didn't you say anything?"

Discord crossed his arms as he answered. "Well it's not like you two asked me before sealing me in stone, and by the time I was freed, I had completely forgotten about it. Don't go blaming me for not bothering to ask me about it."

Celestia gave a sigh. "*Sigh* We'll discuss this later, for now, just go do something else please."

Dawn Light lifted his head in surprise as he looked at Celestia. "WHAT? You're just going to let him go, but I thought he was sealed in stone? What does he mean freed, why isn't he imprisoned?" He asked desperately.

"We will talk about it later."

"LATER, WHY LATER, he's right there, just seal him away again! Why is he even free in the first place, what happened?"

Luna began to try and explain. "Dawn Light, Discord has been reformed, he is no longer a threat. He's a good person now…for the most part." She said the last line as she looked to the side.

"Good…..GOOD, you can't be serious, he's nothing but an evil, manipulative conniving snake, what if he's just tricking you? There is NO WAY he is reformed!"

Celestia stomped a hoof to get Dawn's attention. "That's enough Dawn Light!" Dawn Light cringed. Celestia continued in a softer tone. "I promise you, he is not evil anymore, he has changed, and he certainly will not be sending you away again." She turned to Discord with a glare. "Right!?"

Discord put a lion paw to his chest as he raised his eagle claw. "Perish the thought princess, I would never do such a thing anymore. As you have so attested, I have changed."

Dawn Light just cringed more as he tried to hide under Luna. "Discord, perhaps it is best you go now, it will take some time to explain to him all that has transpired leading up to your reform."

"I understand completely, if you need me, just give a call." Discord then vanished in a flash.

Dawn Light finally came out from under Luna once Discord was gone. "Is he gone, is it safe?"

Celestia put a hoof on Dawn's back. "It's all right Dawn Light, you were never in any danger during this time. I promise he has changed, he won't make you disappear like he did again. Come, let's continue with the tour of the castle. Like I said, a lot has changed since your disappearance." Dawn Light was still unsettled by his recent encounter, but he did feel secure with his sisters, so he continued on, his nervous attitude slowly disappearing into one of happiness for being with his sisters.

**AN: Hey guys, I hope your giving this story a second read through to those that have already favorite it, because some one volunteered to be my editor for this story, so he's going to go through the chapters of this story and do some editing for me to clean it up a bit. **


	2. Chapter 2: Fears And Doubts

Chapter 2: Fears and Doubts

Once the Royal Sisters had finished the tour of the castle for Dawn Light, Celestia sent word to begin cleaning Dawn Light's room. Since it hadn't been used in so long, it was most likely very dusty and unkempt. Dawn Light looked up at his oldest sister, Celestia. "Celly, could I see my room now? I know it's probably dusty and all, but I would still like to see it."

Celestia smiled at Dawn Light. "All right, let's go see your room. It's right by Luna's Room and Mine." So the sisters led Dawn Light through the castle.

Soon they Came to the hall of Bedrooms, With Celestia's room being First on the left. The doors to her room were large and gold with a magnificent depiction of the sun etched into the wooden surface. Across from hers to the right was the set of Doors to Luna's room with an equally elaborate depiction of the full moon on it. And just past Luna's room was another set of large doors with no specific depiction on it at all, other than the generic etchings around the borders and edges reminiscent of the time the doors were originally carved. Dawn Light gazed up at the doors to his room. They still looked nice, given the fact that no pony had touched them for nearly a millenia.

Dawn Light slowly approached the doors to his room and pushed one open. It creaked and groaned from age as dust fell from its surface and made him sneeze. Once open, Dawn light looked inside. The curtains over the windows blocked most of the light from getting in, but it was still bright enough to see the room clearly. At the center of the wall on the right was a large round bed with blue covers and a roof with four posts. It was very dusty and the tops of the posts had thick Cobwebs. Dawn Light slowly approached his bed as he looked sadly at it.

Celestia and Luna simply stood in front of the doorway to the room as Dawn Light went through his room. The two guards assigned to Dawn Light stayed outside as well. Dawn placed a hoof on his bed and ran it over the covers. Doing so kicked up a cloud of dust that caused him to let out a few coughs. "Ugh, you weren't kidding when you said it needed cleaning in here." He glanced around the rest of the room and sighed, "I can't believe I've been gone for so long." He then focused on the other side of the room where there was a vanity mirror. "Is that what I think it is?" He said to himself. He walked over to the gold crown sitting on the mirrors shelf with three white gems in the center and four gold shoes sitting next to it.

They were covered with years of dust and webbing. Dawn sat on his haunches in front of it as he picked up his old crown and tried to dust it off. Just as with the bed, thick clouds of dust went everywhere. "*COUGH* Ugh, wow it's dusty."

His two sisters came up behind him. "We were just so distraught over your disappearance, we couldn't bear any pony setting hoof in here. So we ordered every pony simply not to come in here." Celestia explained.

Dawn sat staring at himself in the mirror. "A thousand Years…" he whispered.

"Come Dawn, leave it for now. It will be cleaned with the rest of your room once the maids and butlers are done. It most likely won't be until tomorrow that your room will be ready for you."

"You may share my room for the night if you like." Luna offered.

Dawn smiled up at Luna. "Thank you Lulu, I would appreciate that."

"Come, let us go and have dinner, the cleaning crew will be here soon to begin work."

Dawn Light placed his crown back on the vanity and followed Celestia and Luna out. They soon arrived at the dining hall and Dawn saw Discord there already eating. He Let out a Startled Yelp and Quickly hid Behind Celestia.

"Well hello to you too young prince." Discord greeted sarcastically.

Celestia turned to face Dawn Light. "Dawn, it's all right, we've been through this, he won't hurt you."

Dawn just continued hiding behind Celestia. "Yeah right, I still say he's up to something."

"Dawn, shouldn't our word that he's changed be enough for you?"

"No, because he's nothing but an evil little snake in the grass, I still say he's just tricking you all and waiting for the right moment to strike." Dawn Light shot a glare at Discord who looked very displeased and saddened with the accusations.

'And after all I've done to change, My past still brings me wounds' Discord thought to himself. "Well, I know when I'm not wanted." Discord stood up from his seat. "Perhaps I should just go dine somewhere else since my presence upsets your little brother."

Celestia raised a hoof. "No need Discord, Dawn Light needs to learn that you are not a threat anymore, please stay."

"What? You can't be serious, I'm not eating with him, he'll just cast me back into that horrible void again!" Dawn cried out.

Celestia gave Dawn a stern look. "Dawn Light, that is enough! I promise Discord has changed."

Discord cut in. "I'm sorry princess, but my presence here just upsets him too much, I think I should just go for now," He turned to Leave before Turning Back and Saying, "Enjoy your dinner!" and In a flash, Discord was gone.

Celestia gave a sigh as she closed her eyes. "*Sigh* Dawn, when are you going to believe he's changed?"

"I'll never believe it, he's evil. Plain and Simple. Plus he sent me to that horrible nightmare of a thousand years in a void."

Luna cut in. "Dawn Light, do you believe in second Chances?"

Dawn looked up at her curiously. "Second Chances? What do you mean?"

"I mean giving a pony a chance to make up for the things they've done, a chance to redeem themselves and prove they have changed and learned from their mistakes, even if what they did was horrible."

Dawn Light put a hoof to his chin in thought. "Well, I guess so, but only to those who deserve it."

Celestia continued. "And I'm guessing you don't think Discord is deserving of one. Can you tell me why?"

"Well duh; because he's evil, because of what he did to me, to us, to all of Equestria."

"But why did he do it?"

"Well…..like I said, because he's evil."

"Is it so Simple?" Asked Celestia.

Luna cut in. "Sister, perhaps I can help here, but first, let us sit and eat."

The three took a seat at the table with Celestia at the head, Dawn Light took a seat on her right while Luna took a seat next to him. Once they placed their orders for food, Luna began. "Dawn Light, we haven't told you the tale of Nightmare Moon yet have we?"

Dawn gazed up at her with a quizzical expression. "No, who is that?"

Luna began to weave her tale of woe. "You see little brother, several years after you disappeared, a terrible mare of darkness came to the land. She wanted nothing more than to shroud the land in eternal night, and she was bitter and cruel to those around her. Her name was Nightmare Moon, and she was indeed evil."

"But why did she want to shroud the world in eternal night, that would make it hard to grow food, all living things need sunlight."

"Yes they do, but she didn't care about that, all she wanted was for the night to last forever. She felt the ponies didn't appreciate her night and she felt neglected and unappreciated."

"Hold on, how could she shroud the land in eternal night if you're the one that controls the moon?"

"Let me finish Dawn Light, then you'll understand." Dawn simply nodded. "Eventually, Celestia used the elements of harmony to seal her away in the moon, for a thousand years."

"Luna, where were you? Why didn't you help?"

"Again, let me finish please." Celestia couldn't help but let out a light giggle at Dawn's curiosity. Dawn shut his muzzle. "Now then, Celestia used the elements of harmony to seal Nightmare Moon away for a thousand years. Because of this, we lost our connection to the elements of harmony. After a thousand years passed, Nightmare Moon was freed again. Celestia then charged one pony to find the elements of harmony and use their power to save the land. This single pony didn't do it alone, she and five others went on an adventure through the Everfree forest to find the elements of harmony."

"Through this adventure, they became friends and were able to use them to stop Nightmare Moon, removing the bitterness from her heart and changing her back to what she was so that she and her sister could be reunited. Do you see where I am going with this?"

Dawn Light shook his head.

Luna continued. "Nightmare Moon wasn't always evil, she became so because she felt her nights were unappreciated when she couldn't have been more wrong, she just couldn't see that the ponies adored her nights."

"I'm sorry Luna, but I'm still lost, you're the one who controls the nights, so how could this Nightmare Moon do what you say she wanted to do? And what was she before? Who was this sister you mentioned?"

"Celestia was the sister Dawn Light."

Dawn took a moment to let this information sink in. "Wait, so does that mean we have another sister?"

The two sisters couldn't help but laugh at his lack of understanding. Luna continued. "No Dawn Light, I was that pony in the story."

Dawn's eyes widened in surprise. "What? You were Nightmare Moon? But, how? You're good and kind and nice, there's no way you turned evil and became this Nightmare Moon character!"

"But I did, I thought no pony loved my nights. I let my jealousy get to me and it turned me into the evil pony I told you of. And though I regret it, I did terrible things as Nightmare Moon. The elements of harmony changed me back to what I was before, and because of what I did, I feared I could not be forgiven for my actions. But Celestia did forgive me, as did so many others. Do you see where I am going with this now?"

Dawn Light lowered his head in thought. "I think so. You're saying that even though we do bad things, if we are willing to make up for it, we should get a second chance?"

Luna smiled at her little brother. "Correct Dawn Light. I did awful things as Nightmare Moon, and I still feel terrible for them after I returned to normal. But I am always grateful I was given a second chance."

Celestia then cut in. "Now do you believe Discord is truly evil? He was reformed through the acts of the same six ponies that helped Luna, and who are now the bearers of the elements of harmony. Specifically it was the bearer of the element of kindness who was pivotal in his Reformation. We now Strongly believe that Discord may have acted out and did the things he did because he had never had a real friend before. That is what helped him decide to change."

Dawn Light hung his head feeling a little guilty. "So all he really wanted was just a friend?"

Luna answered. "It would seem so."

Dawn looked back up at Celestia. "Sister, will I ever get to meet these ponies who helped Luna when she was Nightmare Moon and helped Discord want to change?"

Celestia gave a smile. "Of course, they live in a town not far from here called Ponyville, you'll get to meet them one day soon. For now though, it is getting late. And I think it's time for bed."

Dawn then looked to Luna. "Sister, can I watch you raise the moon, I always liked watching you do that."

Luna gave a smile as well. "Of course you can. Come, we shall head to my chambers and I shall raise the moon." The three got up and took their leave of the dining room.

The siblings soon arrived at Luna's Room. They made their way to her balcony and stepped out. The sun was just beginning to disappear over the horizon. Once the last rays vanished, Luna began her task. Dawn Light stood on the edge of the entrance to the balcony with Celestia. Luna closed her eyes and her horn lit up with a dark blue aura. She spread out her wings and took to the air climbing higher and higher. The moon began to rise in the distance on the opposite side from where the sun set.

The moon was now set on its path as Luna gently set back down. "Wow, I never get tired of seeing that sister." Dawn Light commented. He gazed up at the night sky and saw it painted with little white points across the black sky. "The stars look just amazing, it's been so long since I've seen them."

"I would imagine so." Celestia commented. "Now come on little one, it's time for bed." Celestia leaned down and nuzzled Dawn Light.

"Come little brother, make yourself comfortable on my bed." Luna offered as she walked back in. With no more than an "Ok," Dawn Light hopped up onto Luna's Large Bed.

"Good night Dawn Light, and welcome home." Celestia then left the room and closed the door behind her. The two guards assigned to Dawn Light stood firm with Luna's personal guards outside the door. "Good Work Soldiers, May this night be a peaceful one." Celestia Commented to them before turning to her own room whilst saying, "Have a Good Evening."

Dawn Light Nestled into Luna's bed and got under the covers. Luna removed her jewelry, shoes, and tiara and placed them on her own vanity Mirror. She then Climbed onto the bed and Lay Down against her large blue Pillows, Placing a Wing over Dawn light while saying, "Good night little brother, I am pleased you have returned."

"Me too." Dawn Light responded with a smile and a yawn. "Good night Luna." Luna gave one last smile before closing her eyes and laying her head down for the night.

Morning soon came as Celestia's sun struggled over the horizon as if weighed down by its own res. The morning light stirred Luna from her sleep as she slowly opened her eyes. She gave out a yawn and stretched. She sat up and looked over to Dawn Light who was already awake. "Good morning little brother, did you sleep well?"

Dawn Light looked up at Luna with tired eyes. He gave out a yawn as he answered. "*Yawn* Uh huh, great."

Luna gave him a concerned look. His Eyes had bags as if they were planning an extended vacation elsewhere, and his eyes were read with weariness. She cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure, you don't look like it."

Dawn Light hopped down out of Luna's bed and looked back up at her. "I'm sure, I slept… *YAWN* ….great." He put on a tired smile, hoping that Luna would drop the Subject.

Celestia soon came into the room. "Good morning Luna, Dawn Light, I trust you all had a good night's sleep."

Luna climbed out of bed and stood in front of Celestia. "I'm not quite sure Dawn Light did."

Dawn Light tried to object. "Of course I did, see, I'm bright eyed and….*YAWN*…..bushy tailed." He finished tiredly.

The two looked at him curiously. "Dawn Light, did you sleep last night?" Celestia asked with a bit of worry.

"I'm telling you two I'm fine, I got a…..*YAWN*…good night's sleep."

Celestia closed her eyes and shook her head. She opened them and began. "Dawn, why didn't you sleep last night?"

"I did sleep, honest."

Celestia gave him a stern look. "Dawn, it isn't good to tell lies, why didn't you go to sleep last night?"

Dawn Light finally caved. "All right, I didn't go to sleep last night."

"But why?" Luna asked.

"I was afraid that if I did, then all this will have just been an illusion and I'll just wake up back in that void." His eyes started tearing up. "This dream is just too real, I don't want it to end. I don't care anymore if it's an illusion, it's the most real one I've had and I don't want it to end, please don't make me go to sleep here, I don't want to go back to that void." Tears started running down his cheeks.

Celestia and Luna walked up to him and hugged him tightly as they nuzzled him. "Dawn Light, I promise you that this is No Dream. You really are home." Celestia said in confidence.

Luna tried to comfort him as well. "I promise you, you ARE home, you are no longer in that void, we are here for you and we always will be."

Dawn Light was sobbing now. "B-but, I've had so many dreams about all this I-I-I don't know if this is real."

Celestia tried again. "It is Dawn Light, you really and truly are home. You are really here, we are real and we are here for you." The two broke their embrace as Celestia looked down at her little brother. "But you need your sleep, you may be scared, but I promise you we will be here when you wake."

Luna's horn began to glow ever so slightly as she cast a subtle spell, a "warm Milk" spell as she had come to call it, that she had developed for helping young ponies go to sleep when they needed their rest more than they themselves understood. Dawn Light exhaled another Yawn while admitting, "I really don't want to take the Chance this isn't real, but I suppose this will help to prove it is, won't it?"

Celestia Draped a wing over his back, "I assure you that it is Dear Brother, Now rest, and we shall be waiting anxiously for you". After a few more seconds his Eyes were shut tighter than a vault, and Dawn light was in the most comfortable, peaceful, and refreshing sleep that he'd had in Literally almost a thousand Years.

Luna picked him up in her magic grasp and floated him over to her bed. She used her magic to pull the covers back and set him down gently with his head resting on a pillow, then placed the covers over him as she and Celestia walked up to his sleeping form. Luna placed a hoof on his side as he breathed gently. "Sister, it seems it will take a great deal of effort to convince our little brother that he is home and no longer in that void."

Celestia responded with a frown as she gazed upon Dawn Light. "I fear you are right. We must understand he was in that dark place for a thousand years with his mind playing tricks on him, making him think he was home again only for it to be an illusion. I can only imagine the impact that had on his young mind. It will take some work, but over time, he will realize he is home."

"I wish there was something I could do, I was in a similar situation being on the moon. Only my mind didn't play tricks on me when I was imprisoned. Plus, I was at least able to see home, even at a distance, while he saw nothing." A single tear ran down Luna's face as she recalled her time on the moon.

Celestia placed a hoof on Luna's back. "I know sister, but for now, all we can do is to be there for him as I was there for you when you came back. Come, let's let him rest, he has been through so much already." The two sisters took one last look at their little brother before leaving the room.

They began to exit the room, but Luna stopped in her tracks and looked back one more time. "Sleep well little brother, you will not be alone any more, I swear it." She then faced forward and continued on with her elder sister.


	3. Chapter 3: What is Real? What is Fake?

**Chapter 3: What is Real? What is Fake?**

"Hello?!" Dawn Light called out into the void, his voice echoing in the nothingness. "No, I can't be back here, not again!" He started to panic. "HELLO!" He called again, only to be answered with the sound of his voice echoing in the darkness. "PLEASE, SOME PONY ANSWER ME!" He called again as he started to weep. "No, I can't be back here. It all was just an illusion." He curled up into a ball and cried. "Please, I don't care anymore if it was fake, it seemed so real, I just want to be home, please. Take me back there." Tears streamed down his face. "Please, *sob* please send me back *sob*." Dawn Light felt a hoof touch his shoulder, at which his head shot up.

Dawn Light quickly sat up in the bed as his eyes shot open. He was panting heavily and his cheeks were wet with tears. "Dawn?" A familiar voice asked. Dawn Light turned his head to the right and saw Luna standing there looking at him with worry. "Dawn Light, are you all right?" She asked with concern as she stepped closer.

"Luna!" Dawn cried as he lunged for her. He wrapped his hooves around her neck and pressed his head to her barrel as he cried. "Luna, please don't make me go back there again, I don't care if this isn't real, I don't want to be alone anymore!" Dawn cried and sobbed in Luna's chest.

Luna hugged Dawn Light back and wrapped both her wings around him as she nuzzled him. "It's all right Dawn, it was just a nightmare, I promise you this is real, you were just dreaming."

"B-but it s-seemed so real, like this does. I-I don't want to go back to that!"

"Dawn Light, I promise you it was just a nightmare, this is real." Luna tried to reassure him.

Dawn light pulled back a bit and looked up at Luna with tears in his eyes. "I don't even know anymore, I can't tell the difference between what is real or not. Am I going crazy?"

Luna wiped a stray tear from Dawn's cheek. "No little brother, I'd say that you've been gone for so long that you just aren't used to being home anymore, and you were in that nightmarish place for so long that it's hard to forget."

"So-so it really was just a nightmare then?"

"It was, I promise." Luna gave a reassuring smile.

Dawn buried his head back into Luna's chest and closed his eyes.

"Luna, is Dawn Light up?….Dawn, what's wrong." Celestia's voice sounded as she walked in. She saw Luna and Dawn Light in their hug.

Dawn Light looked back and saw Celestia on the other side of the bed. He quickly released Luna and ran across the bed then leapt at Celestia. "Celly!" He cried as he wrapped his legs around her neck.

Upon Impact, Celestia staggered back a bit. "Dawn Light, what's wrong?" She asked as she returned the hug.

"Please don't leave me alone again!" He cried out again as he buried his muzzle in Celestia's chest.

Celestia looked down at Dawn Light and saw him crying. She looked up to Luna as she made her way around the bed to her. "Luna, what's wrong, why is Dawn so upset?"

"He had a nightmare that he was back in that void. I came in to check on him and saw him crying in his sleep, tossing about and whimpering."

Celestia looked back down to Dawn Light. "Oh Dawn, I'm sorry, but it was just a dream, you really are home."

"H-how lo-long was I asleep?"

"Four hours, it's eleven in in the morning. I imagine you must be hungry, so why don't we all get an early lunch." Celestia gave a smile.

Dawn Looked up at Celestia and gave a sad nod. The two sisters each took a side of Dawn Light as Celestia kept a wing on Dawn Light's back. There were two new guards now following Dawn Light as he walked with his sisters, one from Celestia's guards, the other from Luna's. Both were pegasai.

As they walked, Dawn happened to look back at them and noticed that the guard from Luna's branch looked different. There was a tuft of fur sticking up from his ears, plus his ears looked a bit pointier than a normal pony. The guard also had slitted irises and his wings were like that of a bat instead of having feathers like the guard from Celestia's branch.

Dawn Light looked up at Luna. "Sister, how come that guard from your branch looks different from the guard from Celestia's branch?"

Luan smiled as she answered. "He's a thestral Dawn Light, a bat pony. Most of the Pegasus guards under me are such."

Dawn took another glance back at the bat pony, then looked back to Luna. "I've never seen one of those before, where did they come from?"

"I'd be Surprised if you had. They are another race of ponies that was discovered some time after your disappearance. They came from an island far off from the shores of our country, and some wanted to take up residence here in Equestria. I'm not sure why, but some of them that came here wanted to be in my personal guard. The one behind us is Night Wing, he is another of my best guards, he and Wind Feather here," She motioned to the guard from Celestia's branch, "will be watching over you for the day."

Celestia continued. "Though we know what happened to you, we still want to make sure you stay safe, so we will make sure our best guards are with you at all times so you won't have to worry about being alone."

Dawn Light looked up to Celestia. "But what if I need you two, what then?"

Luna answered. "Then come find us. We will always be available to you, but we can't BE with you all the time. We only have enough time with you for a quick lunch today, then we must get back to our duties. Feel free to explore the castle a bit, just don't go outside the castle boundaries and into the city, we still haven't decided on the safest way to introduce you to our subjects."

Dawn responded sadly. "Ok."

They soon reached the dining hall and sat together to start eating. Dawn Light sat between his older sisters. He raised his head and saw Discord sitting across from him. Discord Smiled and said "Hello" happily as he twiddled his lion paw fingers.

Dawn Still wasn't sure about Discord, and hid halfway behind Celestia, half his head and one eye still cautiously looking at the Former God of Chaos.

Discord narrowed his eyes in dissapointment. "I see. Let me guess, you still think I'm evil don't you?"

Dawn peeked out from behind Celestia and looked at Discord. "W-well, it is k-kind of hard for me to think otherwise, you did send me into a void of nothingness."

Discord's look softened. "I suppose your right, I don't suppose 'I'm sorry' will be enough? I'll just take my leave then."

"Wait!" Dawn Light called out. This surprised every pony and god. Discord raised an eyebrow as Dawn slowly came out from behind Celestia. "Discord…I…..well….."

"Yes?"

"It may not be enough, but it is a good start…..and….if it means anything, I'm sorry too for accusing you of being evil still."

Celestia and Luna smiled down at Dawn Light. Discord grew a small smile of his own. "Really, well that's encouraging to hear."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still wary around you after what you did to me. But my sisters explained that you may have done what you did for attention because you were lonely and just wanted a friend. That's what I got out of the explanation anyway."

Discord raised his head and closed his eyes as he placed an eagle claw on his chest. "I suppose I did, I didn't have a friend in the world until Fluttershy came along. Now, thanks to her, I have two wonderful friends."

"Fluttershy?" Dawn Light questioned.

"Why yes, didn't your sisters tell you who it was that helped reform me?"

Dawn Light looked to the side as he put a hoof to his chin. "They said it was the bearers of the elements of harmony, specifically the bearer of the element of kindness. So this Fluttershy is the one that helped you change your ways and is the bearer of the element of Kindness?"

"Indeed she is, and the other friend I mentioned is Pinkie Pie, who happens to be the bearer of the element of laughter. But sadly, they're the only friends I have, the other bearers don't really like me so much after what I did."

Dawn hung his head a bit. "So you really just want friends huh?"

"Indeed, I do so enjoy having friends, but because of my new duties here, I hardly ever get to visit and see them."

Dawn Light looked back up at Discord. "I'm sorry. Well, after talking with you, I guess I was wrong about you." Dawn light paused before saying, "I guess you and I could be friends. It might take some time for me to not be afraid of you though."

Discord had a big smile on his face now. "Really, you mean it? How wonderful. Well in that case, let me start by offering you my sincerest apologies for sending you to that horrible void you were in."

Dawn lowered his head again. "I'm still not sure I'm out of it, I don't know if this is real or not. While I was sleeping earlier, I dreamt I was back in that void again. It felt so real, like I was back there, but when I'm here, this feels real too."

Discord then gave a sad look. "Dawn Light, what I did was meant to last roughly one thousand years. That time is up, you are no longer in that void, you really are home with your sisters. The nightmares feeling real may be a side effect from being in that void for so long."

Dawn Looked back at Discord. "Will it ever go away?"

"Eventually, over time the feeling will fade and it will just feel like any other bad dream, assuming it keeps recurring." Discord gave a smile.

"You see little brother, it's just like what we've been telling you, this is real and you are home." Celestia pointed out.

"And Discord has changed." Luna added.

Dawn Light smiled up at his older siblings. "I guess you're right." He frowned again. "But now I'm just afraid to go to sleep again because of that nightmare. I just can't tell if it's real or not."

Luna put a hoof to his shoulder. "Dawn Light, how about this, tonight, while you sleep, I will come to you in your dreams and keep that nightmare away, would that help?" She offered with a warm smile.

Dawn's smile returned a little bigger. "It would help a lot Luna, thank you."

"Your majesties?" A unicorn maid walked in levitating some adornments around her. It was Dawn Light's royal garments, and they looked as good as new. All gold, a crown with a white diamond at the center, a gold necklace like Celestia's but also with a white diamond at the center, and four gold shoes. "I have the young prince's adornment's ready."

"Thank you for you service." Celestia thanked.

The maid walked over to the princesses and prince as they stood. Dawn Light separated himself from his sisters and approached the maid. She gave a bow before him. "Your majesty, your crown, necklace and shoes are ready."

Dawn Light gave a smile to the maid. "Thank you, they look great, good as new even, you did a wonderful job."

"Thank you your highness." The maid said as she rose from her bow.

Dawn Light took hold of the jewelry with his own yellow magic aura and levitated them over to himself. He first placed the shoes down and stepped into them. Then put his necklace on, and finally lowered his crown onto his head. "Nice, it all still fits. Then again, I guess I shouldn't be surprised at that." He faced the maid again. "Thank you again for your services miss."

The maid gave another bow. "Of course young prince." She then turned and left.

Dawn Light turned and faced his sisters. "So, how do I look?"

Celestia answered first with a smile. "Like a prince."

"Indeed, you look most handsome. It is good to see you in those again after so long." Luna added.

Dawn Light turned to Discord. "What do you think Discord?"

Discord was surprised by this. "You're asking for my opinion?"

"Well, yes. As I said, I would like to work on us being friends. I figured this would be a good start, so what do you think?"

Discord gave another smile. "If you want my honest opinion, I think gold is overused. It looks fine on Celestia, but on you, I don't know, I think you need something more personal, like what Luna has going on. She wears colors more suited to her position as princess of the night, while Celestia wears colors suited to her position as princess of the sun. As for you well…"

"But, I'm not a prince of anything like Celestia and Luna, I haven't even discovered my special talent yet."

"Good point. Hmmm…." Discord thought for a moment. "AHA, I've got it! How about this?" Discord snapped his eagle claw and Dawn Light's jewelry changed colors and look. His gold jewelry was now white and the gems that were there were changed to black. His shoes had three perfectly round red gems embedded in them as well. "What do you think?"

"Whoa, not bad." Dawn Light raised a hoof to look at one of his shoes.

"I do have an eye for flare."

Dawn turned to Luna and Celestia. "Sisters look, what do you think now? I like it."

"Well, that's an interesting look Discord. Not bad." Celestia complimented.

Dawn turned back to Discord with a smile. "Thanks Discord, I like this look."

Discord returned the smile. "Anything for a friend."

The four sat down and enjoyed a meal. Dawn Light was starting to warm up to Discord after he pulled a few harmless funny pranks on the kitchen staff that came to serve their food, as well as made some of the table decorations come to life and dance about.

Sadly, their time together had to come to an end. "Well Dawn Light, I'm afraid we must take our leave, we have things that need to be taken care of." Celestia said as she and Luna stood up.

"As do I I'm afraid, I did enjoy our time, but duty calls and all that." Discord said with a stretch. "How boring that will be. I'll see you around the castle Dawn Light." Discord disappeared in a flash.

Dawn Light turned to his sisters. "Celly, Lulu, are you sure I can't come with you while you take care of things?"

Luna gave a sad smile as she answered. "I'm sorry Dawn Light, but it is best you be on your own for a while, look around the castle or something. Trust me, you won't like being with us while we take care of things, it's all just boring stuff."

"All right." Dawn frowned.

The two sisters nuzzled Dawn. "Don't worry Little brother, if you should need us for anything, we will be there for you. Now you go and see if you can find something to do." Celestia and Luna got up and left Dawn on his own with the two guards.

Once his sisters were gone, he gave out a sigh. He turned to face the two guards now with him in the dining hall. "So, any idea what there is to do for fun around here?"

The two guards looked at each other, then back to the young prince. "Sorry your highness, but we tend to stay busy while here at the castle, I'm afraid we can't help you with that." The bat pony responded.

"I see, maybe I'll just go to the garden then and look around." Dawn light then made for the exit of the dining hall and left with the two guards behind him.

As he walked, he grew a bit more curious about the bat pony guard, Night Wing. "So….Night Wing was it?" He asked as he looked at the thestral.

"Yes your highness?" Night Wing responded.

"Luna said your kind came from an island far off from the shores of Equestria, may I ask what that island is called?"

"You may sire. The island my kind came from is known as Moon Star island. It is a large mass of land surrounded by the ocean, it is home to all thestrals."

"And why did your kind decide to come to Equestria?"

"I believe each had a personal reason for coming here, no specific reason for all our kind. I suppose it could be a sense of adventure that compels some, Others might think that the island seems confining. Though it can be difficult sometimes for a thestral to have a life for themselves here in Equestria."

Dawn Light looked back at Night Wing with a curious expression. "Why is that?"

"Our…..appearance is a little unsettling to some ponies in Equestria. Most are accepting of us, but there are some who find us…..intimidating."

Dawn Light gave a smile. "Well I think it's cool, I like the look."

Night Wing gave a small bow. "Thank you your majesty."

The trio soon arrived at the garden outside. Dawn Light paused and took in a deep breath through his nose, then exhaled. "Aaaaahhh, fresh air, it feels real nice out here, the sun is so warm out today." He turned to Feather Wind. "Feather Wind, what season is it?"

"Summer, your majesty."

"Nice, one of my favorite seasons. While we're out here, my wings could use a stretch." Dawn started spreading out his wings and moving them about to loosen them up. "Oh yeah, that feels better." It had been years since he had actually flown, for he could not while he was in the void. He had tried near the beginning of his internment there, but to no avail, and so he had given up on it. He started flapping them and slowly rose up from the ground as he faced the two guards.

"Uh, sire, what are you doing?" Night Wing asked.

"What, I'm just stretching out my wings." Dawn responded with an innocent smile as he slowly rose up more.

Feather Wind looked up to Dawn Light. "Sire, I must advise against any flying, the citizens of Canterlot may see you. Your sisters said that they did not want you revealing yourself to the public until they said so."

"Relax, I'm just going to fly around the castle a bit. If any of them see me, they'll just think I'm one of the Pegasus guards, I doubt they could see my horn from a distance."

"Even so, it is still too risky, please return to the ground." Night wing stated.

"If you want me, you're going to have to catch me. SEE YA!" Dawn Light then took off like a shot.

The two guards quickly took to the air and chased after him. "Your majesty, please come back!" Feather Wind called out.

"Come and get me!" Dawn called out playfully.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Night Wing asked himself as he and Feather Wind Launched into the air.

Dawn Light flew about around the spires and under bridges with the two guards chasing him. "WOO HOO, now this is more like it, I really missed this!" Dawn cried out as he flew.

As he flew about, he saw Luna's window open, he could see her sitting at a table writing out something on a scroll. Dawn flew past at such a speed. "Hi Lulu!" He said as he flew past. It was so quick that was all he could say.

Luna looked up from her scroll and out the window. She looked out just in time to see the two guards fly past. "Your majesty, please slow down!" Night Wing called.

Luna smiled and chuckled at the sight.

Dawn soon spotted Celestia walking with a gryphon over one of the bridges that connect the spires. He flew in front of them. "Hey Celly!"

"Your highness, please!" Feather Wind called as they flew past in front of Celestia.

"Princess, what was that?" the gryphon asked.

Celestia smiled as she watched her little brother lead the guards on a chase. "That was my little brother."

The grypnon cocked an eyebrow. "Your brother, since when did you and Luna have a brother?"

Celestia looked back to the grypnon. "I'll explain later, please excuse me a moment won't you." Celestia spread her wings and flew off after Dawn Light.

Dawn Light was whooping it up in the clouds now as he did barrel rolls and loop de loops as the guards continued fruitlessly to get him to come back down. Dawn Light even let his wing drag along the top of a cloud as he flew over it. "This feels great, I really missed flying."

"Did you now, I couldn't tell." Celesita's voice asked from next to him.

Dawn Light looked to his left and saw Celestia flying next to him. "Hey there big sis, what's up?" He asked with a smile.

"I see you're enjoying yourself." Celesita wore a smile of her own.

"You bet, I missed the feel of the wind in my mane. It's been so long since I've done this."

"I know, but perhaps you could do it with a little less nois, you are supposed to be keeping a low profile after all."

"I know, but I just wanted to have a bit of fun."

"Can we talk on the ground please?"

"All right." He answered with disappointment clear in his voice.

The two soon came to the ground back in the gardens where the chase began. "Now Dawn Light, I understand you were just trying to have fun…"

"And succeeding." Dawn cut in.

Celestia chuckled. "Hm hm, yes, and succeeding. But you need to keep a low profile until we can figure out how best to introduce you to the kingdom, remember?"

Dawn Light hung his head. "I know, I'm sorry sister Celestia. But I couldn't find anything else to do here so I figured a fly around the castle would be good, besides, I really needed to stretch out my wings."

Celestia nuzzled Dawn. "It's fine, just try not to be so noisy when flying around and be sure to stay close to the castle all right?"

Dawn Light smiled brightly at Celestia. "Ok, I'll try to be less noisy and stay near the castle."

"That's good, now if you'll excuse me, I left a gryphon ambassador alone and I must get back to him. You behave now Dawn." Celestia spread out her wings and flew off back to the gryphon.

He turned to the two guards huffing and puffing in exhaustion. "So what do you want to do next?"

"Could we…..take a….break please…..sire?" Feather wind asked.

"Tch, fine, I guess I could go for relaxing a bit under a tree for a while."

"Oh thank Celestia." Night Wing commented quietly.

The sun was starting to set as Dawn Light enjoyed dinner with his sisters and Discord. Dawn was still a little apprehensive, but he kept thinking about what he had learned about Discord. He really just wanted a friend. But what was really getting him antsy was that soon it would be time for bed. Dawn was afraid to go to sleep because of his nightmare. He was afraid that the world he was in now was still just an illusion created by his mind and that if he fell asleep here, he would wake up in the cold dark reality of the void.

"Sister, are you sure it's getting late, maybe you're wrong. What if the sun was moving a bit fast today, it could still be a few more hours before bed time." Dawn Light tried to argue as his sisters led him to his room.

"Dawn, you know that can't be true, the sun never runs fast." Celestia pointed out. "I know you're scared to go to sleep, but you are home, I promise when you wake up, you'll be in your own room on your own bed and we will be here for you."

"Besides, I will come to you in your dreams tonight to assure you that the void you dream about is just that, a dream." Luna added.

Dawn wasn't convinced but he couldn't argue with his sisters. "All right." He agreed reluctantly.

The two sisters followed him into his room, Dawn Light removed his jewelry and shoes and placed them on his vanity mirror. His room was now spotless and clean, with no sign of dust anywhere.

Luna used her magic to pull the covers back for Dawn Light. He climbed in to his bed and Celestia covered him up. "Sleep well little brother, we'll see you in the morning." Celestia gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night Celestia, good night Luna." He said with a bit of worry as he pulled the covers up to cover his muzzle.

Celestia picked up on this. "Dawn Light, would you like us to sing you a song to help you sleep?"

"I guess that would be nice." Dawn said as he removed the covers from his muzzle again.

The two sisters looked at each other with a smile. They looked back to Dawn and began to sing a song.

(Derpy's Lullaby)

As they sang, Dawn let out a yawn as his eyes started to close. By the end, he had fallen asleep. "Sleep well little brother, I will see you soon in your dreams." Luna whispered in his ear before the two sisters left his room and went to their own.

"Oh no, not again. HELLO?!" Dawn called out as he found himself once again in the dark void. His voice just echoed with no response. "So I'm back here." He curled up and was about to cry until his eyes were assaulted with a bright white light. "What, what is this?" He held a hoof over his eyes. Eventually the light faded and Dawn found himself in a starry field. "What, where am I? This isn't the void."

"Of course not little brother." Luna's voice sounded from everywhere.

"Luna, where are you?" he called, followed by "Where am I?" He asked as he looked around.

The moon faded in before him shining brightly. Dawn Light once again had to put a hoof over his eyes. A tall figure emerged from the moon. The light dimmed down and Dawn saw Luna standing there before him. "Luna? Is that you?"

Luna greeted him with a smile. "Of course it is little brother, I told you I would come visit you in your dreams."

Dawn ran over to Luna with a smile on his face. "Luna, I'm so glad to see you." He wrapped his hooves around her neck in a hug. Luna happily returned it. He pushed back a moment. "But wait, is this real, or was what happened before real where I was in the castle, and what about that void I was just in?"

"Dawn Light calm down. As we have told you, that void you were in just now was a dream, and you are still dreaming, you being back at the castle with me and Celestia was real."

"So then I'm just dreaming right now, and when I wake up I'll be home for real?"

"Yes little brother, I promise until you stop dreaming about that void, I will be right here with you to keep that nightmare away."

Dawn Light smiled. "Thank you Luna." He pressed his head into Luna's chest.

Luna just returned the hug and wrapped her wings around him. "I swear to you, Dawn Light, you will never be alone again. I will always be there for you, just as Celestia will."

"*Sniff* I know you will, I think I can finally accept that I really have returned home now, you being here is the last bit of proof I need, thank you big sister."

"You're welcome little brother."

They shared a moment of silence together, before dawn broke it with "Sister?"

"Yes Dawn?"

"That lullaby helped, but it was kind of corny."

Luna couldn't help but chuckle. "Sorry, we'll try to come up with something better if you want."


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting With Harmony

**Chapter 4: Meeting With Harmony**

Dawn arrived, bringing with it the Sun and the glorious yellow rays of day. The morning light breached through Dawn Light's window and into his room, stirring him from his sleep. He awoke with a smile on his face for the first time since returning home. Luna visiting his dreams the night before really helped him get a good night's rest. He stretched out his limbs with a yawn, climbed out of bed, and made his way to his bathroom to clean himself up. After a quick shower, he put on his royal attire and exited his room to find Silver Spark and Night eye waiting for him. "Good morning your highness." Silver spark greeted with a straight face.

"Oh, good morning, Silver Spark was it?"

"Yes your majesty." Silver responded with a nod.

Dawn then turned and looked up at the other unicorn. "And you are Night eye, correct?"

"Yes sire." He too responded with a nod.

"All right then, let's go get some breakfast." Dawn Light was smiling as he walked, feeling much more confident that he truly was back home and with his family.

Meanwhile down in Ponyville, princess Twilight was just finishing up breakfast with her number one assistant and adopted dragon brother Spike. Once they had finished eating. Spike then belched a large swath of green flames, materializing a letter in the air. "Twilight, we got a letter from the princess." He exclaimed as he waved the scroll in his claws.

"I wonder what she could be writing to me about so early?" Twilight thought out loud as she took hold of the scroll with her magic. "Let's see…" Twilight went through the letter and finished in a matter of moments. "That's odd." She commented with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it Twilight? What did the princess say?" Spike asked, his curiosity peaked.

"It just says she wants me to gather my friends and come to the castle to meet with her. It doesn't say why."

"Weird, I wonder what she wants us to come to the castle for."

"We'll just have to find out when we get there, let's start getting ready for the trip." So Twilight started making plans to come to the castle.

Back in the Canterlot castle, Dawn Light was making his way through the halls to the dining room with a smile and his eyes closed, not really paying attention to where he was going. Without warning, he bumped into some pony. He stumbled back and fell on his haunches. His crown fell over his eyes. "Oh sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Dawn Light apologized as he lifted his crown back up onto his head. He looked up and saw a white coated unicorn stallion with a blonde mane and tail and black lapels.

The stallion furrowed his brow in frustration as he dusted virtually nothing from his chest, "Watch where you're going you little….hold on, who are you, I don't recall seeing you around the castle, and why are you wearing royal garbs?" The unicorn questioned with a look of disgust.

"Oh, I'm Dawn Light, who are you?" Dawn greeted happily.

The unicorn turned up his nose at Dawn and spoke. "Excuse me, you must be rather dense if you don't know who I am, I am prince Blue Blood. You had best be careful where you walk you little urchin."

Dawn furrowed his brow at Blue Blood. "Urchin? I'm not an urchin, and how are you a prince, I don't recall having a unicorn for a brother."

"Excuse me, are you trying to imply we are related? Ugh, you must be joking, how could I possibly be related to a simple peasant pony like you, how did you even get in here?"

Dawn just got madder. "I'm no peasant, I'm a prince, and to me you just seem like some snotty stuck up wannabe rich pony."

The two guards couldn't help but snicker at the comment. They were all too familiar with Blue Blood's attitude and found it funny the young prince was insulting him.

Blue Blood then turned his attention to the two guards with a glare. "You two, why aren't you doing your job, arrest this insolent cur at once!"

"That won't be necessary." Celestia's voice sounded from behind the guards. They stepped aside to let Celestia and Luna by.

Dawn Light turned to them with a smile. "Hello sisters, good morning."

"Good morning Dawn Light, I trust you slept well?" Luna asked.

Blue Blood took notice of Dawn Light calling the two princesses sisters, and decided he'd interrupt their little exchange. "Sisters, now hold on, who are you to call them sisters?"

Celestia turned her gaze to Blue Blood. "Good morning nephew, I see you've met your little uncle."

Blue Blood's face became locked in shock. "UNCLE!? You must be joking, this little runt? How is that even possible?"

Dawn Light glared at Blue Blood. "Yeah, if he's my nephew, how does that even work?" Dawn asked with equal confusion.

Celestia rolled her eyes. She then began to explain to Blue blood about Dawn Light's origins. Celestia then went into explanation as to how Blue Blood was Dawn Light's nephew.

Once explanations were out of the way, Blue Blood started up. "You must be joking, you mean to tell me you had a brother this whole time that was sealed away in some dark void and just now returned?"

"Yes, it is." Luna answered.

"And we expect you to show him the same respect you show us nephew Blue Blood." Celestia informed.

Dawn Light gave a smirk and stuck out his tongue at Blue Blood.

"But auntie Celestia…." Blue blood whined, "He's so much younger than me."

"Now blue Blood, he is our little brother, and that makes him your uncle. Therefore, I expect you to be nice and show him respect, understood." Celestia practically scolded.

Blue Blood finally gave in. "Yes Auntie." He said sadly.

"Good, now come along Dawn, let's go get some breakfast."

"Ok." Dawn responded happily. As he walked with his sisters, he looked back at Blue Blood. "See ya around…..nephew."

That sent a shiver down Blue Blood's spine. "Humph, little brat" He said quietly to himself.

As the family of three ate with Discord, Dawn was entertained by Discord's antics at the table and laughed up a storm with what he pulled. "You're a lot of fun Discord, I'm glad we can be friends" Dawn said with a laugh.

Discord returned a smile. "Me too, it's so nice to have a friend I can hang around with at the castle."

Celestia cut in. "Dawn Light, me and Luna have some company coming over today we'd like you to meet."

Dawn looked up at Celestia. "Really, who?"

Celestia let out a little giggle. "You'll just have to wait and see, they should be here in a few hours."

Dawn grew a smile as he guessed. "It's the element bearers you told me about isn't it, you invited them over to come here so I could meet them didn't you?"

"You are smart aren't you." Luna commented. "Indeed, we did, but there are two other ponies coming here at the same time to meet you as well."

Dawn then turned his attention to Luna. "Two others, who?"

"That is a surprise."

"So what can I do until they get here?"

Celestia answered. "Why don't you spend some time with Discord since you two seem to be getting along so well now, he has some free time this morning."

Discord smiled at the idea. "Wonderful, I can teach you some of my favorite pranks to pull."

Luna whispered into Celestia's ear. "Sister, are you sure that is a good idea, he may end up being a bad influence on our little brother."

"You know I can hear you right." Dawn stated flatly from under Luna. Dawn was sitting in between his sisters.

Discord cut in. "Don't worry Celestia, he and I will have a great time today before your guests arrive. And I promise to be on my best behavior." Discord Stated as he placed his lion paw over his chest with his eagle claw raised.

Once breakfast was over, the princesses went to their royal duties before their guests arrived to meet their little brother, while Dawn Light went off with Discord for a bit of fun.

Over the course of a few hours, Discord played a few pranks on the castle staff that even they got a laugh out of, though there was one prank that enraged the "victim". Discord and Dawn Light had overheard that prince Blue Blood was due for a grooming today. So they watched quietly as the mare taking care of him started her work on him. Discord used his powers to affect one of the bottles for Blue Blood's coat.

The two snickered in silence as they watched the mare use the affected bottle to condition Blue's coat. Once she finished applying the stuff, the effects were immediate, Blue Blood had turned plaid. He freaked out as Discord and Dawn rolled on the floor in fits of laughter. Blue Blood was not pleased. "You little pests, I'll get you for this!" He yelled as Discord and Dawn ran off with smiles.

A few hours later at the Canterlot Train station, Twilight and her friends just got off the train and were greeted with two familiar faces. "Shining Armor, Cadence!" Twilight happily cheered as she saw her big brother and old foal sitter.

"Hey Twily, fancy meeting you here." Shining Armor greeted as he and Twilight hugged.

"Hello Twilight, good to see you again." Cadence greeted as well.

Twilight and Cadence then proceeded with a little song and dance. "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake" In perfect unison.

"So what are you two doing here anyway?" Twilight asked.

Shining answered. "Celestia asked us to come, she didn't say why she wanted us to come, just to come on by for some reason."

"That's odd, we got the same request from the princess." Applejack responded.

"Ooh Ooh, maybe she's planning a surprise party for us." Pinkie pointed out.

"I highly doubt it." Rarity disagreed.

"Well what are we waiting for, we won't find out just by standing around, let's go." Rainbow Dash pointed out as she started hovering up and lead the way to the castle.

Once they entered, they were greeted by one of Celestia's guards. "Greetings your majesties" He addressed Cadence, Shining, and Twilight, "And hello to the element bearers. The princesses are awaiting you in their throne room. Right this way."

As they walked, Fluttershy's curiosity got the better of her, so she walked up next to the Guard they were following and asked "Um, excuse me sir, I don't mean to be a bother, but do you know why the princesses summoned us?"

"I'm sorry miss, but that is something for the princesses to reveal, not me." The guard answered.

"Oh, ok then, sorry to bother you."

Cadence then trotted up next to Fluttershy. "Don't worry Fluttershy, I doubt its anything bad." She said with a smile.

The group soon came to the entrance to the throne room. The guards on duty opened the door for them. They walked in and found the princesses sitting at their thrones at the other end of a long red carpet with gold embroidery on the edges. Celestia and Luna walked up to them to greet them. Twilight and her friends all bowed. Celestia gave a smile as she greeted. "Twilight, you don't need to bow, you're a princess too now if you'll recall."

Twilight gave a sheepish smile. "Right, force of habit I guess."

Luna came in. "We are pleased you could all come, we have great news that we wish to share with all of you."

"I knew it, it is a surprise party!" Pinkie cheered out.

"No, it is not a surprise party." Celestia responded with a laugh. "There is a very special pony here we would like you all to meet."

"Really, who?" Cadence asked.

The two sisters looked between them as Dawn Light came out from behind Celestia. "Um, hello." Dawn Light greeted shyly.

The ponies looked on in a bit of confusion and silence as they looked upon this new alicorn. Cadence was the first to break the silence. "Dawn Light, is that you?"

Dawn cocked an eyebrow. "Do I…..know you?"

Cadence's smile grew wide. "DAWN LIGHT!" She cried as she charged forth and wrapped him in a hug. "I can't believe it, where have you been all this time?!"

"Um…..you're kind of squishing me." Dawn gasped out.

"Oh, sorry." Cadence loosened her grip. Then looking down at him she simply said "Dawn Light, it's me, Cadence."

Dawn Cocked an eyebrow again, staring up in confusion at Cadence. "Cadence…. As in cousin Cadence?"

"Yes, don't you recognize me?"

Dawn Light soon grew a smile of his own. "Cadence, it is you!" Dawn then gave a hug that Cadence was all too happy to return. "I missed you so much cousin."

"I missed you too, but where have you been, what happened to you?"

"Something terrible." Dawn leaned away again and took a good look at her. "Look at you, your so…big now."

Cadence let out a giggle. "Heh heh, well it has been a long time since we saw each other."

"Tell me about it" Said dawn as he rolled his eyes.

"Uh, hello, someone want to clue us into what is going on here?" Rainbow asked, irritated that she had no idea what was going on.

Luna began to explain. "My friends, this is our little brother, Dawn Light."

Silence filled the room for a few moments before Applejack broke it. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let me get this straight, did you just say little brother?"

"We did." Celestia answered.

"But….I don't understand, since when do you two have a brother?" Twilight questioned.

"Gather around and we'll explain everything."

"Um, Cadence, you can let me go now." Dawn said as Cadence was still holding on to him.

"Sorry, I just missed you so much." Cadence finally released her grasp.

"I missed you too." Dawn Light said with a smile. He then took notice of the purple alicorn in the room. "Hold on." He walked over to Twilight and walked around her a bit while eyeing her. "You're an alicorn too."

"Yes, I am." Twilight simply answered.

Dawn then turned to his sisters. "Luna, Celestia, did we get a new sister?"

The two sister's couldn't help but laugh. Celestia answered. "No Dawn Light, that is Twilight Sparkle, she is the bearer of the element of magic. She is also a princess, whom I appointed, she has proven herself worthy of the title and as a result I made her an alicorn."

"Oooohh, Ok." He then turned to Twilight with a smile. "It's nice to meet you Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight smiled back. "It's nice to meet you too Dawn Light."

The others began introducing themselves. "I'm Applejack, pleasure ta meet ya."

"I'm Rainbow Dash, best flyer in Equestria."

"I am Rarity, a pleasure your majesty."

Dawn interrupted the introductions then and there. "Well well well, hello there." He gave a sly look as he approached Rarity. "A pleasure to meet such a fine lady like yourself. Don't let my appearance fool you, I'm much older than I look. What do ya say you and I grab some ice cream later?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Rarity smirked. "Hmm, nice try your highness, but I don't think so."

"Aww." He dropped his act. The others laughed at the display.

"Hi there, I'm Pinkie Pie, I'm super-duper excited to meet you!" Pinkie bounced in front of Dawn. "I love meeting new ponies, so where did you come from anyway?"

"Pinkie Pie….Oh yeah, your one of Discord's friends, he's told me a lot about you."

"Yep, that's me. You know Discord?"

"I do, he and I have been getting to be friends too." Dawn then turned to Fluttershy at the back of the group as she tried hiding behind her mane. "You must be Fluttershy then, right?"

"Um, yes, I am….your majesty."

"It's very nice to meet you. My sisters told me that you're the one that helped to reform Discord, and I take it he and you are good friends, right?"

"Yes….that is right…um, your majesty."

Dawn gave her a smile. "Just Dawn Light is fine. I'm really glad to meet you. So then you're the bearer of the element of kindness too?"

"I am."

Dawn then turned to Pinkie. "And you bear the element of laughter right?"

"Yep, that's me because I love to make ponies smile. And I love to throw parties. HEY! We should throw you a party to welcome you here from…..wherever it is you came from."

Dawn then turned to Twilight. "And you bear the element of magic, so what about the rest of you?"

Rarity started. "I'm the bearer of the element of generosity."

Applejack followed up. "Mine's honesty."

Rainbow Dash finished. "And I'm loyalty."

Spike finally made his presence known. "I'm Spike, Twilight's number one assistant."

"And my little brother." Twilight added.

"Cool, a dragon! I've never met a dragon before. How did you get a dragon for a little brother?" Dawn questioned.

"It's a long story, but I'll tell you later if you'd like me to." Twilight responded.

Dawn then turned his attention to Shining Armor. "And who might you be?"

Cadence started. "Dawn Light, this is my husband Shining Armor."

"A pleasure to meet you your majesty." Shining greeted.

"You're married?" Dawn asked in surprise.

Cadence answered. "Yes I am."

"Awe, and I missed the wedding." Dawn whined, but then perked up. "Hold on, since you two are married, that means I have a cousin in law now doesn't it."

"Why yes, it does."

"COOL, I have a new cousin! So I can call you cousin Shining right?" Dawn asked Shining.

Shining let out a laugh. "He heh, I guess so."

Cadence cut in. "You know, Twilight there is Shining's little sister too, and Spike is his little brother as well, so you have three new cousins."

Dawn's smile grew wider as he looked over at Twilight. "So I can call you cousin Twilight can't I?"

Twilight had a confused smile as she responded. "Well, I guess so."

Dawn then ran over to her and hugged her. "YAY, I have new family."

Twilight couldn't help herself as a real smile came upon her face and returned the hug.

"This is great, I may have a stuck up snobby nephew, but I also have three new cousins that are nice, and one of them is a dragon, this is so cool!" Dawn Light finally broke his embrace with Twilight. "I can't wait to get to know you all more."

"Well I'm glad you're happy, but I think we're all still a little confused right now, where did you come from?" Twilight asked.

Cadence walked up behind Dawn. "Yes Dawn, please tell us where you have been all this time, what happened to you?"

Dawn's face became melancholy, he walked over to his sisters and hung his head. He turned back around and took a seat between them. The two sisters placed a wing on his back to comfort him. "It's…..something I really want to forget, it was horrible."

Celestia began. "You see, our little brother here vanished without a trace a thousand years ago before we sealed Discord in stone with the elements of harmony."

Luna continued. "As Dawn Light has told us, Discord was the one responsible for his disappearance. While my sister and I went off to find the elements of harmony, Discord appeared at the castle and sealed our little brother away in a dark void for a thousand years."

Rainbow Dash leaned over to applejack and whispered, "seriously, what is it with a thousand years?"

Applejacks response was just as confused, "Ah know, It seems like every week we're hearing about something that's been gone or hidden or somethin for that long."

A single tear ran down Dawn's cheek at the memory. "It was horrible, there was nothing around me, no light, no sound, no anything, just nothing. And every once in a while, my mind would fabricate illusions, making me think I was back home when it was all just my imagination. It was all lies and I got tired of being tricked. So I stopped believing what my mind showed me."

The group had solemn looks on their faces. "Oh my, you poor dear, you were in that place for a thousand years?" Fluttershy asked.

Dawn Light just nodded his head. Celestia continued. "One of the castle staff found him first, followed by a guard. I happened to be walking by at the time and recognized him after getting a good look at him."

Dawn Light continued. "It's been two days since I got back here, three counting today. For the first two days, I wasn't sure if I really was back home because my first night, I didn't sleep, I was too afraid that if I fell asleep, I would wake up back in that void. When morning came and my sisters found out I didn't sleep, Luna used a spell to help me go to sleep for a few hours. I….I….." Dawn closed his eyes at the memory of the nightmare as a few tears escaped.

Luna continued. "Dawn Light had a nightmare that he was back in the void, poor Dawn was terrified to go back to sleep after that. So last night, I visited him in his dream to assure him it was just a nightmare."

"I am a little more confident this is real, but I'm still not a hundred percent sure."

Celestia lowered her head and nuzzled Dawn Light. "Don't worry little brother, you'll accept it soon enough, just give it time."

Dawn gave a sad smile.

Fluttershy stepped forward. "Excuse me your highness, but did you say Discord was the one who did that to you?"

"Yes, but he apologized for it and he and I have been getting along now."

"Oh Dawn Light, I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Cadence stated as she stepped forward and once again took Dawn in a hug.

"Cadence…..you're hugging…too tight again." Dawn managed to wheeze out.

"Sorry." Cadence released her hug.

Once Dawn was freed from Cadence's death hug, he then noticed her royal attire. "So Cadence, are you a princess now too?"

"Yes I am, Luna and Celestia put me in charge of the crystal empire."

"The crystal empire, you mean that kingdom made out of crystal with all those crystal ponies?!" Dawn asked excitedly.

"The very same."

"COOL, I don't suppose I could come visit you and cousin Shining there sometime? I've never been to the crystal empire before."

"That would be nice, we'd love it if you'd come." Shining answered.

"All right, can I go Celestia, Luna, please please please!?" Dawn begged.

"Now hold on Dawn, we still haven't figured out the safest way to introduce you to the kingdom." Celestia said.

"Just let it out already, I won't mind a few reporters coming at me. I'll have you two with me or a pair of guards won't I? I'm bored here in the castle, I want to see the kingdom and how it's changed in the last thousand years. It should be easy to explain with you two and Discord doing the explaining, PLEEEEEEEASE?"

The two sisters looked at each other with worry. Celestia finally caved. "Oh very well, since there doesn't seem to be a better way, I suppose we might as well get it over with. Then you will be free to visit Cadence and Shining in the crystal empire."

"YAY, Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Dawn Light hopped up and down in joy. A thought then crossed his mind, he stopped his jumping and got in front of the bearers of the elements of harmony. "Before anything else happens, I would like to say something to the six of you."

"Yes, what is it?" Twilight asked.

Dawn Light bowed before them. "Thank you, thank you so much for what you did for my sister Luna."

The six mares were surprised by this. "What do you mean prince?" Rainbow questioned.

"For what you did for Luna when she was Nightmare Moon. She told me all about it. I can't help but think that if I was still around when it happened, I might have made a difference and prevented it from happening. And because of that, Celestia had to banish her to the moon for a thousand years. All this caused our family to be splintered. And now, thanks to you six, Luna was restored when she came back as Nightmare Moon. So I thank you for what you did for her. I am most grateful." Dawn Light rose from his bow and looked at the six with a smile.

"Well shoot, yer welcome yer majesty." Applejack responded.

"Just Dawn Light is fine." So for most of the day, Dawn Light got to learn more about the new bearers of the elements of harmony and heard about some of their adventures. Not only did he have three new cousins to call family, but eight new friends as well. Celestia noted that tomorrow, they would make the announcement of Dawn's return to the kingdom. The royal family had finally been reunited and was back together; and bigger too.


	5. Chapter 5: The Cats Out of The Bag

**Chapter 5: The Cat's Out of The Bag**

The new day has arrived. Thanks to his older sister Luna, Dawn Light had yet another peaceful night's rest. His sleep started out with that nightmare of being in a void again, which greatly upset him until Luna came to him in his dreams as he slept. Today was the day his sisters would arrange a press conference, whatever that was, to inform the kingdom of his return. He didn't know what a press conference was, but it sounded like something where the ones in charge of spreading news to the kingdom would come together. Maybe all the town criers would be there, if they even had those anymore.

Dawn Light was on his way to the dining hall for breakfast while being escorted by Feather Wind and Night Wing when he had another encounter with his nephew prince Blue Blood, who he greeted with a smug grin. "Oh good morning, my dear nephew Blue Blood. How are you this morning?"

Blue Blood scowled and raised his nose, as if he was "above" the Prince. "Hmph, don't think I've forgotten that little 'prank' you and Discord pulled on me yesterday, I still say your nothing but a street urchin Luna and Celestia picked up off the street as a charity case. You don't deserve to be here."

Dawn waved a hoof. "Awe c'mon, you're sore over a little prank, it was harmless fun."

Blue Blood glared at Dawn. "Harmless fun? Hardly, you turned my coat plaid….PLAID, of all things. It was horrid."

Dawn felt sorry, Blue Blood may be a bit stuck up, but he was still family. Dawn gave a genuine smile. "I'm sorry Nephew, would it help if I said I was sorry? I was just having some fun with Discord. Even the staff around here gets a laugh from the pranks he pulls, especially the ones being pranked."

Blue Blood lowered his head and practically pushed his nose to Dawn's. "Well I don't like being pranked. You had best be careful little prince." Blue Blood then pulled back and smirked. "You know, it's my understanding that you aren't really sure you are home, that this is all just another illusion you're having while in that dark void discord put you in."

"I am home, I'm sure of it now, Luna keeps coming to me in my dreams, it starts out as that horrible place, but then Luna shows up and we talk and helps me have wonderful fun dreams so I get a good night's rest."

"But are you sure that's real? What if Luna showing up is just another façade, a false image your mind is playing on you so you can cope with your loneliness."

Dawn Light's face contorted to one of uncertainty. "W-what, n-no, you're wrong, I am home, I know I am." Dawn tried to protest.

Blue Blood's smirk turned to an evil grin. "How can you be sure? How do you know for a certainty that all this is real, that you aren't still in that void dreaming all of this? For all you know, this is all just one big elaborate illusion."

Dawn's lower lip started quivering. "Sh-Shut up, you're wrong, I know you are! I am home, this is real, it has to be!"

Blue Blood gave one last smirk. "You just keep telling yourself that, see you around uncle." Blue Blood then just walked off past Dawn.

Dawn watched him walk away as tears threatened to escape his eyes.

The two guards with Dawn watched Blue Blood walk off with contempt in their stare.

Nightwing Leaned over to Feather wind and asked, "Don't you just want to hit him sometimes?"

Feather wind Nodded, "Seems like every day".

Once Blue Blood was gone, Dawn Light dropped to his haunches and let a few tears escape. The two guards approached the young prince. "Sire?" Night Wing started. "Don't listen to him, he's just trying to get to you."

Feather Wind pitched in. "Your majesty, this is real, your sisters informed us of your fears and all we can really do is tell you that this is real and you are home. You shouldn't listen to prince Blue Blood, he always acts like that."

Dawn Light just looked up at them as he wiped his nose with a hoof and a few more tears started running down his cheeks. He stood back up and continued on his way to the dining hall with his head hung low. A thought crossed his mind. _"I shouldn't listen to him, I am home, I have to believe that, this is real, it is! The guards are right, he's just trying to get back at me for that prank. Well, I'm not going to let him get to me. I am home….but what if he's right?" _Doubt reared its ugly head again in Dawn Light's head.

As breakfast went on, he was cheered up by his sister's presence and more of Discord's antics. During which, he took the time to tell his sisters what Blue Blood said to him. Celestia made a promise to speak with him later. For now, they needed to get ready for a meeting with the press.

It was now 10 in the morning as the princesses stood just outside the castle entrance where many ponies with cameras and notepads stood at the ready. Celestia was on the left and Luna on the right. Dawn Light was waiting just inside for the princesses to signal for him to come out. He paced back and forth in front of his personal guards. "Oh hayseed, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, maybe I should have let my sisters think of something better. What would I say, what would I do?" He paused a moment and went to one side of the doorway to peek out. "And what are those things around those pony's necks?"

Once Celestia got every ponies attention, she began. "My faithful subjects. We have asked you here today to inform you that some pony very dear to me and Luna has returned after being gone for a very long time."

Luna continued. "A thousand years ago, our little brother Dawn Light disappeared from the world by the claws of Discord. Do not fault him, for this had transpired long before his initial internment in stone." Many of the cameras went off and reporters shot off questions at the same time.

Celestia raised a hoof to silence them. Once they did, she continued. "Three days ago, he returned to us. He has come home, and we are very pleased to introduce to you all our little brother, prince Dawn Light." Celestia and Luna each stepped to one side to let Dawn Light stand between them.

After Celestia made the announcement, Dawn Light started talking to himself. "Ok Dawn, this is it, time to meet your public." He stepped out from the side of the door he was hiding and walked out with his head raised trying to look proud. As he walked, he tripped and tumbled. "WHOA!" His crown fell down on his head a little covering his left eye. He quickly stood up and readjusted his crown and continued on like nothing happened.

Luna and Celestia couldn't help but smile a bit. Once Dawn stood between his sisters, he started. "Greetings my new subjects, I am-HEY!" Cameras started flashing, cutting him off from his speech. "What Magic is this?!" He exclaimed.

"Where have you been?" One reporter asked.

"Could you tell us in detail what happened to you?" Another asked

"Do you resent Discord for what he did?" Another asked, all while camera's continued to flash in Dawn's face, blinding him.

He raised a hoof to his face to shield his eyes. He was starting to get scared. "I… that is… what?" He tried to answer the questions, but they came too fast and the cameras were too bright.

The two sisters saw Dawn's distress and each quickly spread out a wing to shield him. "Enough! Please stop for a moment!" Celestia ordered, but the reporters were relentless. Dawn Light cowered a little behind the wings of his sisters.

Luna brought her wing back and used her royal Canterlot voice to get their attention. "THAT 'S ENOUGH, CEASE AND DESIST!" Her shout pushed some of the reporters back and silenced them. They all cowered down now.

Once things settled, Celestia turned to Luna and whispered, "Luna, was that really necessary?"

"Did you not see the distress our little brother was in, the reporters would not stop. I had to do something." Luna retorted in as hushed a tone she could manage.

The two sisters then turned to Dawn Light who was shaking a little on the ground. "Dawn Light, are you all right?" Celestia asked with concern.

"Wh-what are those flashing things sister?" Dawn asked as he looked up at his sisters.

"They are called cameras, they are devices used to take a still image of a moment in time, it is a common tool nowadays for a reporter to have."

"Does all that flashing have to be so bright?"

Luna answered. "We are sorry we did not warn you about that little brother, we will try to remember such things in the future. Will you be all right?"

Dawn stood up. "Yeah, I think so. Now that I know, I think I'll be all right."

The two sisters turned back to the reporters. "Every pony, please show some self-control, we understand you all have many questions, and we will do our best to answer them, but we also ask that you be gentle with the picture taking and asking of questions. Raise a hoof and Dawn will point to you to ask the question you wish."

Dawn Light took his place between his sisters again. Dawn looked a little worried but continued on. As Celestia ordered, a camera did go off every once in a while. Dawn Light cleared his throat and began. "All right, who has a question?" Many hooves went up. Dawn pointed to a mare reporter. "Yes?" you there."

"Molly Mare of the royal steed, where have you been since your disappearance?"

"I was cast into a void of nothingness, there was literally nothing around me. Simply put it was a nightmare and I would really like to just forget about it thank you. Next question." More hooves raised. Dawn pointed to a stallion near the center. "You there."

"Quick note of the Canterlot times, do you hold a grudge against Discord for doing that to you?"

"I did at first, but over the course of the few days I've been back, we have started to get along, he's a lot of fun to be around and we are starting to become friends. Anything else?" Dawn pointed to another stallion near the front.

"Scoops of Ponyville paper. How long were you imprisoned?"

"About a thousand years. Could you please stop asking me questions about where I was, I don't like to talk about it and I would like to forget it as I said earlier. One more question." More hooves raised. "You there." He pointed to another mare.

"Quick shot of Manehatten news. As we all know, your sisters govern the sun and moon and princess Cadence is the alicorn of love, what is your special talent?"

Dawn's face dropped at that question. "I….I haven't found it yet. I don't know what I would be good at." Dawn then gave a look of determination. "But I will one day. I don't know what it is yet, but I will find it." Feeling as though he had done what was required of Him, Dawn finished with the comment "I thank you all for your time." Before taking a step back and standing betwixt his Sisters again.

The two sisters felt pride in their little brother for handling things so well. Celestia looked over the crowd. "We thank you all for coming, I'm afraid that is all the time we have for today. We will be announcing a day to celebrate our little brother's return soon." The three alicorns turned and walked into the castle as the reporters tried to shoot more questions and pictures their way. The door closed behind them once inside.

"You did wonderfully Dawn Light." Luna complimented.

"My heart was racing a mile a minute, I was so nervous, I'm glad you were there with me." Dawn said to his sisters.

"I must admit, that went better than I thought it would." Celestia commented.

"So what now sisters?" Dawn asked with a smile.

"Well, with that out of the way, I suppose now you can pay visits to the cities if you want." Celestia smiled as she responded.

"Great. HEY, I know! Can I visit my cousins Twilight and Spike in Ponyville and see the other harmony bearers for a while? Please please please?" Dawn was literally jumping for joy at the idea.

The two sisters looked unsure. Luna voiced their concerns. "Dawn, we are not sure it is such a good idea to go out so soon."

"Come on Luna, I'm bored here, there's just nothing for me to do around here except hang out with Discord and he's just as busy as you two so I'm left on my own with just a pair of guards to follow me around." He looked to the guards. "No offense guys."

"Um, none taken your majesty." Feather wind responded with a bit of confusion.

"Well…." Celestia started.

"Please sisters, I'll be with Twilight the whole time, she can look after me while I'm there and I'll be with ponies you know! Please?" Dawn was giving his best pout as he made his eyes as big as dinner plates with tears forming, made his bottom lip quiver, and gave out a lowly whine."

Celestia's next statement made it clear Dawn had won his argument. "Fine, we'll make preparations for you to visit with Twilight for a while in Ponyville."

Just as quickly as it had appeared, Dawn's pout vanished and was replaced with a huge grin. "YAHOO, I FINALLY GET TO GO OUTSIDE THE CASTLE!"

Luna cut in on his excitement. "Dawn, we do not want to take any chances, so we will have the guards of Ponyville keep a close eye on you to make sure nothing happens. A pair will be with you at all times there just as here, understood?"

Dawn nodded energetically. "No problem sisters, as long as I get to see what things are like outside."

Luna and Celestia let a smile creep onto their face. "It's so good to have you back little brother." Celestia commented. The two leaned down and nuzzled Dawn Light. He just accepted it with a huge smile.

Later that day, Twilight was in her library tending to her books when Spike let out a belch of green flame, it turned to smoke and swirled around as it formed into a scroll. "Twilight, we got a letter from the princess!" He called out.

Twilight removed her attention from the shelf and made her way over to her assistant. "Let's see." Twilight took the scroll from her number one assistant. "I wonder what she's writing to me about?" She opened the scroll and began to read.

Dear Twilight Sparkle,

Earlier today, as you know, my sister and I held a press conference to inform Equestria of our little brother's return. Once the news has been spread and everypony knows of him, Dawn Light would like to come and stay with you for a few days to see the town. We hope you do not mind taking care of him for a while, he is very excited about staying with his new cousins and seeing other places outside the castle. We trust you will take good care of him while staying with you. If this proves to be an inconvenience, be sure to let me know.

Princess Celestia.

Twilight let out a little chuckle. "What is it Twilight, what did she say?" Spike asked.

"It seems we're going to get a visit from our new cousin soon Spike, we better start preparing the guest room. But first, we need to write back and let the princess know it's fine for him to come."

Spike smiled. "Really? Neat." Spike retrieved a quill and parchment and prepared to write down Twilight's response which would be most favorable to Dawn Light.

Once the letter was sent, Twilight had a thought. "Hold on, royalty is coming." She let out a gasp. "We gotta warn the town and get everything ready for a proper welcome!"

Spike deadpanned. "Twilight….you're royalty, and the ponies here don't even know about Dawn Light yet." Spike continued normally. "And besides, I doubt he'll care if he gets an extravagant welcome or not."

Twilight took a moment to calm herself and took a deep breath. "Your right Spike, I'm just worrying myself again. Everything will be fine."

Two days later, once the news of the new prince had spread sufficiently, Dawn Light was now free to go pay a visit to Twilight in Ponyville. Dawn was busy in his room packing his personal effects in a suitcase. Mostly just basic grooming supplies.

"Ok, tooth brush, check. Fur, mane, and tail brush, check. Shampoo, check." He listed off each item as he floated them into his bag. Silver Spark and Night eye stood inside his room watching him pack. "Well, I think that's everything. I'm so excited, I just know this is going to be fun."

"So you're leaving for a little trip huh?" Discord's voice asked from just outside the room.

Dawn turned around and saw Discord standing there with a frown. "Hey Discord, sorry but I really want to get out there. I'm gonna miss you though, but I won't be gone long." Dawn walked up to Discord with a smile.

Discord smiled back as he leaned down and picked Dawn Light up in a hug. "I'll miss you too, you seem to be the only pony around here with a real sense of humor. It's going to be boring around here without you."

Discord placed him back down. "Be sure to do something real good to Blue Blood for me, I owe him for trying to make me cry a while back."

Discord gave a shocked expression. "Really, what happened?"

Dawn explained the situation. Despite Celestia giving him a good talking too, Blue Blood still seemed to dislike the little prince.

Discord lit up with a smirk. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to prank him real good for you while you're gone, then when you get back, I'll tell you all about it."

A guard soon came up to the two. "Your majesty, the carriage is ready."

Dawn looked past Discord to the guard. "Ok, thank you." Dawn turned to his suitcase and tried to use his magic to lift them up. "Ung, hrrn. Come on you stupid bag." He was having trouble lifting it.

"It seems you have a ways to go with your magic." Discord pointed out.

Dawn dropped his concentration. "It seems so, I can make a shield but it isn't very strong."

Silver Spark stepped forward. "Allow me your highness." Silver Spark lit up his horn and levitated the bag up.

Dawn gave a smile. "Thank you Silver Spark."

Silver Spark gave a nod. "You're welcome your majesty."

Discord walked with the young prince as he made his way to the platform where the carriage awaited. Upon arrival, he was greeted by his sisters, Celestia and Luna. "Hello Dawn, ready to go?" Celestia asked.

"I sure am, I can't wait to see what's out there." Dawn expressed as his bag was loaded into the closed carriage that was to be pulled by four pegasi. "I'm gonna miss you sisters."

The three shared in a group hug. "We shall miss you too Dawn Light, just remember to be good for Twilight while you're there. She will be in charge of you. Understood?" Luna pointed out.

"Don't worry big sisters, I'll be good, I am a prince after all." Dawn was grinning from ear to ear.

Dawn Light made for the carriage and gave one last goodbye. "Bye sisters, bye Discord, I'll see you all later."

Discord waved his lion paw goodbye. "Good bye Dawn, see if you can stir up a little chaos while you're there." He said half joking, half serious.

The sisters gave him a glance, ignored his comment and turned back to Dawn. "Farewell little brother." Luna stated.

Dawn Climbed into the carriage and closed the door behind him. That was the signal for the pegasai to take off. They galloped forward, spread out their wings, and took to the air, their destination being the little town of Ponyville, the home to the newly appointed princess Twilight Sparkle and Spike, Dawn's latest cousins.


	6. Chapter 6: The Royal Crusader

**Chapter 6: The Royal Crusader**

Dawn Light's carriage was coming to a landing in front of Twilight's Library where she and Spike were awaiting his arrival with a smile. There were also two guards there, both with white coats and blue manes and tails and, of course, wearing gold armor as a symbol of their position. One was a unicorn and the other was an earth pony.

Once the carriage came to a landing, the door opened and Dawn Light bounded out. "Cousin Twilight!" Dawn happily cheered as he ran up to Twilight and wrapped his hooves around her in a hug.

Twilight returned the hug happily. "Hello Dawn Light, welcome to Ponyville."

"Thanks, I can't wait to get a look around. Hey there cousin Spike, good to see you again." Dawn then moved over to Spike and gave him a hug.

Spike returned it as well. "Hey there Dawn Light."

As the greeting went on, the unicorn guard took it upon himself to retrieve Dawn's belongings from the carriage. He levitated them out and came up behind the young prince. "Sire, I have your luggage."

Dawn turned to the guard. "Oh, thank you."

Twilight interjected. "Just follow me sir, I'll show you where to put it. Come on Dawn, I'll show you to your room while you're here."

"Ok." Dawn chirped.

Twilight, Spike and Dawn entered the house with the two guards behind them. Twilight led them to a door just passed the stair case and just below the door that lead to her room. "Right in here is where you'll be staying Dawn, I hope its ok."

Dawn Stepped into the room and looked around. There was a bed up against the wall and right below a window, a night stand next to it, a dresser up against the opposite wall and next to a bathroom.

"It's not as big as my room at the castle, but that's ok, I like it. As long as I get to be here, I don't care." He said with a smile towards Twilight.

The guard with Dawn's suitcases entered the room. "Where would you like me to put these, your majesty?"

"Just set them on the bed thank you."

The guard gave a bow and complied.

"Dawn, I have a surprise for you." Twilight chimed in.

Dawn Light's face grew into a big grin. "Really, what is it?"

"It's at the town's bakery called Sugarcube Corner." Spike answered.

"Great, what is it?"

Twilight gave a light chuckle. "It's a surprise Dawn Light, you'll have to wait for us to get there to see it."

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Dawn dashed for the front door before Twilight called out to him.

"Dawn Light wait! You don't know the way!"

Dawn screeched to a halt just in front of the door. "Oh yeah, oops." He gave a sheepish smile and let out a squee.

Twilight rolled her eyes with a smile. "Come on, let's go." Spike followed close behind as Twilight opened the door with her magic and led the way out. Dawn Light walked next to her with Spike on his other side and the two guards just behind.

Dawn's eyes scanned the town as they walked. "Wow, look at these buildings, they're so…different from what I remember."

"What do you mean Dawn Light?" Spike asked.

"Well, when I was around, ponies lived in huts, these buildings are much bigger and seem better made."

"Well it has been a thousand years since you were away Dawn Light." Twilight pointed out.

Dawn's mood dropped a little and hung his head a bit.

Twilight quickly picked up on this. "Uh, what I mean is….just forget about that, your home now and that's all that matters right?" She spoke quickly to try and amend the situation.

Dawn Light let out a small smile. "Yeah, your right, I really need to try and put that behind me, it's over now and I'm back with my sisters and cousin, plus new family." His smile grew at the thought.

Upon their approach of Sugarcube Corner, Dawn Light was mesmerized by the appearance. "Wow, look at that." Dawn quickly flew up a bit to get a better look. "This whole building is made out of candy."

"I promise you it isn't dawn, please come back down." Twilight called.

Dawn Light landed back down in front of Twilight. "Don't the owners ever worry some pony might try to eat their building? It doesn't seem smart to make a house out of candy."

Twilight and Spike laughed at Dawn's comment. "It's not really made of candy, it just looks like it." Twilight pointed out. "Come on, let's head inside."

"Sure thing."

The group came up to the door and Spike pushed it open. "After you your highness." Spike gave a bow and a wave of his claw for Dawn to enter first.

Dawn gave a smile. "Spike, you don't have to do that, we're practically family."

"Just go on in Dawn." Twilight prodded.

Dawn just walked in past Spike. "Why is it dark in here?"

"**SURPRISE!" **

"AAAAHHHH!" Dawn was so startled by the shout, it caused him to fall backwards onto his back and his crown to fall off his head.

"SURPRISE!" Pinkie called as her face invaded Dawn's field of vision.

"P-pinkie, wh-what's going on, why did you scare me like that?" Dawn stuttered.

"It's a surprise party silly!" She informed with a huge grin.

"A….surprise party?" Twilight came up to Dawn and helped him up, then placed his crown back on his head.

"Pinkie loves to throw surprise parties. When I told her you were coming to visit, she insisted on throwing you a party to welcome you." Twilight informed.

Dawn looked at Twilight curiously. "Really?"

"You bet!" Pinkie cut in. "Got a whole bunch of things set up for it, we got cake, sweets, games, and a WHOOOOOLE lot of fun!"

Dawn's smile quickly returned. "Really? Wow, thanks Pinkie!"

"You're welcome."

Dawn then took notice of the ponies gathered. He saw that the other element bearers were present as well as a few of the town's ponies. As soon as he did, he thought that since he was in puplic, he needed to show some sophistication. "Oh right, ahem." He cleared his throat and stuck his head up. "Good day subjects, it is nice to meet you all."

"Hello your majesty." The ponies all said as they bowed except for the element bearers.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Um, Dawn Light, what are you doing?"

"What, I am a prince, I must be seen as one in public shouldn't I, it is expected of me."

Twilight let out a small laugh. "Heh heh, Dawn, you can act how you want, you don't need to act all princely."

"I don't?"

"Nope."

Dawn Light relaxed. "Oh good." He sighed out.

Spike let out a chuckle.

Before he could do anything else, Mayor Mare, the mayor of Ponyville approached. "Hello your majesty, it is a pleasure to welcome you to Ponyville, I hope you will enjoy your stay here. I am Mayor Mare, the mayor of Ponyville."

"A pleasure to meet you madam mayor, I just know I will. Especially since I'm staying with my new cousins." Dawn's eyes fell upon the desert table off to the side filled with cupcakes, cookies, cake slices and many drinks. "OOH, what are these?" Dawn asked as he rushed over, completely forgetting the mayor.

"Well, the young prince certainly seems rather…energetic." Mayor Mare commented.

Twilight walked up to her. "He sure does, I think he's just happy to see other places besides being stuck in the castle with nothing to do."

"Hey Pinkie, what are these things?" Dawn asked with a grin.

Pinkie hopped over to inform him. "Those are cupcakes silly, haven't you ever heard of a cupcake before?"

"No, there was nothing like this before, are they good?"

Pinkie gasped. "GASP! You've never had a cupcake?! OH MY GOSH, THAT'ST TERRIBLE! Well you go ahead and help yourself to all the treats you want. Those are cookies too by the way, and those are slices of cake."

"Gosh, we never had such things before. I can't wait to try them." Dawn Light picked up the first cupcake he saw and was about to bite into it until Pinkie stopped him.

"WAIT, don't eat it just yet."

"Why not?"

"You have to remove the wrapping around it."

"The wrapping, you mean this stuff that looks like paper?"

"Yep, that stuff isn't edible, just take it off then eat."

"Oh, ok." Dawn Light did so and was finally free to eat his cupcake. After his first bite, he let it sit in so he could savor the taste. "MMmmm, itsh sho goof. Itsh shweet." He finally swallowed. "Wow, that is amazing, I've never had anything so sweet before." Dawn continued to scarf down his first sweet in ages. "Thanks Pinkie." Dawn gave a big smile.

"You're welcome." Pinkie smiled back.

Dawn went on to enjoy the rest of the party, learning and playing the games he had never heard of before like pin the tail on the pony, bobbing for apples, and whack the piñata. After a while, the party wound down and it was time to go. "I wish to thank you all for a wonderful time, especially you Pinkie, I had a lot of fun, thank you for throwing this party for me."

"I'm glad you like it princey."

Dawn Light walked up to her and hugged her, then went to hug the other girls before leaving with Twilight and Spike. "I'll see you all later." He gave a wave as he left. "That was a lot of fun cousin Twilight, what's next?"

"Well, Spike needs to head back to the library and take care of things."

"Awe, you can't stay with us?" Dawn asked Spike sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again, you're staying with us after all remember." Spike informed.

"Oh yeah, all right then, I'll see you later."

"See ya back at the library." Spike waved as he headed back.

"So then where are we going Twilight?" Dawn asked with a smile.

"I thought it would be a good idea for you to meet other ponies around your age. We're going to pay a visit to the school here."

"A school, I guess that would be nice, sure."

Ponyville's school house soon came into view. It was a quaint little building with a steeple and a bell in it. It was close to midday so it was almost time for recess for the kids. "Ok Dawn Light, you wait here while I go inside and see if the teacher is ok with a visit."

"Sure thing Twilight." Dawn stood just outside the door with his two guards just behind him.

Twilight walked into the School house and was greeted by the teacher, miss Cheerilee. "Good day miss Cheerilee, I hope I'm not interrupting class."

Cheerilee greeted with a smile. "Oh not at all princess Twilight. To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

"Just Twilight is fine. I brought Dawn Light by for a visit, I thought he might like to meet the other kids here. Is that all right?"

"But of course, it is a pleasure and an honor to have royalty visit my school. Class, your attention please!" Cheerilee called out to her students. The kids all stopped their work and looked up. "Class, I have big news. As you see, princess Twilight has come to visit, and she has brought the new prince with her, I would like you all to give your undivided attention while we meet him."

Twilight looked to the door. "Dawn Light, come on in!"

The door to the school opened and Dawn light walked in trying to look as dignified as he can with his head held up again and stepping like he was marching. The two guards took positions inside on both sides of the door.

Twilight rolled her eyes. As Dawn Light was walking, he accidently tripped and fell. "Whoa!" His crown fell askew, covering his right eye. He quickly stood up and readjusted his crown. A few of the kids laughed.

Cheerilee called out to get their attention. "Class, that was not funny, please remember to show respect."

Dawn raised a hoof and waved it. "it's quite all right miss, I do not mind." He stood before the class and looked them over. "good day every pony, I am prince Dawn Light, I am pleased to be here."

"Hello your majesty." The class said in unison.

"Wow silver spoon, I can't believe the new prince is in our school." A young filly whispered to her grey coated filly friend.

"I know right Diamond Tiara, and he looks so cute too." Silver Spoon whispered back.

"All right class, since its recess time, we can all head outside and you can all have a chance to meet with the prince if that is all right with him." Cheerilee called out.

"Its fine with me madam Cheerilee. I would love to meet with the little ponies."

Once all the kids rushed out, Twilight got Dawn's attention. "Dawn, did you forget that you don't have to act like that, just be yourself."

"Really? Good, cause acting royal can be tiring. I guess my sisters royal behavior from before rubbed off on me. I was also always taught to act as such around the citizens."

"Well times have changed. You just need to try and get used to it."

"I guess so." Dawn Light then approached Cheerilee. "Thanks for letting me visit miss Cheerilee."

Cheerilee gave a bow. "A pleasure to have you, your highness."

Dawn Light then headed for the door the kids went out to the playground area with Twilight and the two guards behind. Once outside, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were the first to address him. "Greetings your majesty, its an honor to meet you." Diamond Started.

"We're so honored you could come visit our school." Silver Spoon added.

Off in the distance at a picnic table, three little fillies sat together watching the scene. "Puh, look at those three, figures they'd be the first to swarm all over him." An orange coated filly Pegasus commented.

"Tell me about it Scootaloo, Those two are such suck ups." A white coated unicorn filly agreed.

"I have ta agree with ya there Sweetie Belle. Say ya'll, I just had an idea, you see how he don't have a cutie mark?" A yellow coated filly pointed out.

"What about it Applebloom?" Scootaloo asked.

"Why don't we see if he wants to be a cutie mark crusader like us?" Applebloom suggested.

"Yeah right, he's royalty, why would he want to join a club with ponies like us?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"It couldn't hurt to try, come on ya'll." Applebloom got up and started over to the young prince.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle just shrugged and followed her over.

"Excuse me yer highness, could we speak with you?" Applebloom asked on her approach.

Before Dawn Light could answer, Diamond Tiara answered for her. "Why would he want to talk to you blank flanks? He's royalty, I doubt he'd want to waste his time with you three losers."

"Yeah, so why don't you just go and be useless somewhere else." Silver Spoon spat.

"Hey, we are not losers!" Scootaloo shot back.

"Yeah, and we're not worthless either." Sweetie Belle added in.

"Oh please, of course you are, your nothing but a bunch of blank flanks." Diamond shot back and laughed with her friend.

Dawn Light decided to step in. "Excuse me, did you two just use blank flank as an insult because of their lack of a cutie mark? Dawn was frowning at Diamond and Silver.

The two fillies became unsure of what was now going on. Diamond answered carefully. "Um, of course, they don't have cutie marks so their just a bunch of losers who aren't special."

Dawn then glared at them. "Oh really, well in case you hadn't noticed." Dawn turned to his side so the little ponies could see his flank. "I'm a blank flank too, so I guess that means I'm a worthless loser too doesn't it?"

Diamond and Silver were starting to sweat nervously. "Of course not your majesty, you're…..different because you're a prince. So you aren't a loser." Offered Silver Spoon.

"Yeah, what she said." Diamond tried to agree.

"Sorry but I don't buy it, if you use blank flank as an insult, then you might as well be insulting me as well. I should have you two thrown in the dungeon for this."

"WHAT!?" The two little fillies cried out in fear. "B-b-but…..you can't do that!" Diamond managed to get out.

"Of course I can, I'm the prince after all."

The other three smiled and snickered at the thought.

Twilight came up to him with worry. "Dawn Light, what are you doing?"

Dawn Light whispered into Twilight's ear. "Don't worry Twilight, I'm not really going to throw them in the dungeon. Trust me." He gave Twilight a wink.

Twilight was still unsure but she let him continue. "Now then, if you two don't want me to throw you in a dungeon, I suggest you apologize to these three fillies at once."

The two upper crust fillies gulped nervously. The turned to the three ponies they insulted. Diamond Tiara started the apology. "We're sorry for calling you blank flanks, losers and worthless."

"Same here, please forgive us." Silver Spoon added.

"Well…..I don't know, you promise not to call us names anymore?" Scootaloo asked.

"Pfft, as if." Diamond shot out.

Dawn Light spoke up. "AHEM, you know, if you do, they are more than welcome to send me a message saying that you two are giving them trouble. I will then be forced to take action and have you thrown in the dungeon."

"But…but…..they…." Diamond tried to get out only to be shut up by a glare from the young prince. "Fine, we promise not to call you three names anymore."

"Promise." Silver Spoon added.

Dawn Light gave a smile. "Very good, now be gone with you two." He waved a hoof.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon gave a bow and backed away.

Once they were gone, the three fillies started up. "WOW, that was so cool of you to stand up for us like that. Thank you your majesty." Sweetie Belle cheered, with a bow.

"No pony's ever stood up for us like that, thank you very much yer highness." Applebloom added in with a bow.

"Well, maybe because no pony was a prince." Dawn said.

"You have no idea how much trouble those two give us every day. You may have just helped us deal with them once and for all. How can we ever repay you?" Scootaloo asked.

"I'm just glad to help, I don't like seeing others get picked on."

Twilight gave a smile. "Wow Dawn Light, you handled that little situation well."

"Thanks Twilight, I was really just making it up as I go along."

"Um, sire, I know this will probably be a silly question, but…" Applebloom started shyly.

"Yes, what is it?" Dawn said with a smile

Sweetie Belle continued for Applebloom. " We were wondering if maybe you'd like to join our club, the cutie mark crusaders."

Scootaloo continued. "Were a club dedicated to trying new things to earn our cutie marks. We were wondering if you'd like to join, you know, since you don't have a cutie mark and all."

Dawn looked in thought. "I don't know, it would be hard for me to be part of a club here when I live at the castle with my sisters."

"Awwwe." The three whined.

"However, I suppose I could make arrangements every once in a while for you three to come. Would that be all right Twilight?" Dawn turned to Twilgiht.

"Well, I suppose it would be up to your sisters, but I don't see why they would refuse."

"Really, you'd let us come to the castle?!" Sweetie asked with a smile.

"Sure, so with that, I would love to be a part of your club."

"All right, this is great!" Applebloom cheered. "We got a prince in our club. I'm Applebloom by the way."

"And I'm Sweetie Belle."

"Names Scootaloo. Welcome to the cutie mark crusaders your highness."

Dawn Light gave them a big smile. "Just Dawn Light is fine. No need for formalities."

"All right then, think you could come by our club house later so we can perform the initiation?" Applebloom asked. "Its at ma sisters farm. You can meet us there at Sweet Apple Acres."

"I'd love to, I can go can't I Twilight?"

"Sure, Sweet Apple Acres is Applejack's farm after all."

"Applejack's?" Dawn cocked an eyebrow. "So wait, are you related to Applejack?"

"Yep, she's ma big sis, you know her?"

"I sure do, I got to meet her before. Pinkie Pie had a big party to welcome me to town and Applejack was there.

"This is going to be so cool, I can't wait to start our crusading with a prince." Scootaloo cheered.

"I've never been part of a club before, I just know I'm going to have fun. I can't wait!" Dawn Light cheered.

Twilight gave a smile. "Looks like you've managed to make some new friends already Dawn Light. Your sisters are going to be happy about this."

"They sure are, I never had friends my age before. I'm so excited! I'm so glad my sisters let me come here."

**AN: Ok guys, I need a bit of help with this, nothing major, just a little idea. While it isn't going to be a major part of the story, I would at some point like for the young prince to earn his cutie mark but I'm having trouble coming up with what it should be or how he should go about getting it. I would like some ideas on that please and thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7: A New Pet

**Chapter 7: A New Pet**

After the young prince's encounter with the cutie mark crusaders and meeting with a few of the kids at the school, it was now time to move on. Twilight led Dawn Light away as he was bubbling with joy at making some new friends of his own and getting to be a part of a club. "Wow, this is turning out to be a great day so far. I've already made some friends, I get to be part of a club, and I get to enjoy time with my new cousins."

Twilight smiled at young Dawn Light. "I'm glad you're having a good day so far."

"So what's next Twilight?"

Twilight looked down at the young prince with glee as she thought of what was in store for him. "Next, we're going to pay a visit to Fluttershy."

Dawn Light cocked an eyebrow. "Really, what for? Not that I don't mind, I would love to visit her."

"You'll see." She replied coyly.

Dawn just followed Twilight along as the two guards trailed behind, their faces stiff as stone.

As they walked, Dawn light noticed some of the ponies seem a little shaken up whenever he happened a glance at one of the villagers. Dawn light grew concerned about this and spoke up. "Twilight, why do some of the ponies here seem a little nervous? It can't be me or you can it?"

Twilight looked at the young prince with a straight muzzle, then glanced back at the two guards following close behind as they eyed the surroundings. "I think it's because of the guards following us." Twilight finally responded.

Dawn Light frowned upon this realization as he looked back at the guards himself. He didn't admit it openly, but the guards seemed to give him a bit of a chill as well. He knew they were there for his protection, but protection from who? The thing that locked him away in a terrible nightmare was now a good friend of his in the castle. Dawn turned his attention back to Twilight and looked up at her as he began.

"Twilight, are they really necessary, I don't want every pony to be afraid of me. I don't suppose we could just dismiss them could we?"

Twilight put a hoof to her chin in thought as they walked. After a moment, she finally responded. "Sorry Dawn Light, but their orders came directly from your sisters. Even though I'm a princess myself, your sisters hold authority over these guards."

Dawn light looked straight ahead and began to muse. "I guess I'll just have to ask my sisters then, I'm not in any real danger here am I?" He asked really more to himself, but wanted an opinion as well.

Twilight supplied her opinion. "I wouldn't see how. Equestria is at peace. There's no threat of war or anything."

"Then why the guards, I'll have to send a request to my sisters that they dismiss the guards so the ponies won't be afraid to approach me. I guess it will take some time to get a message to her though." He said a little glumly.

Twilight gave him another smile in hopes to make one appear on his face as she responded. "Don't worry Dawn, Spike and I have a direct line to the princess so we can send messages to her right away if we want."

This perked up Dawn Light's mood. "Really, what is it?" He asked happily.

"Spike himself." Twilight said proudly. "He can send a message right to the princess right away with his fire breath."

Dawn Light was even more impressed with his dragon cousin. As much as he wanted to, he repressed the urge to cheer out while in the presence of other ponies. "Neat." Was all he got out. His princely training before his untimely disappearance was still fresh in his mind. One must always appear regal and hold an air of grace and humility.

Fluttershy's cottage soon came into view. Dawn Light took a moment to admire the cottage before him. "Wow, this is where Fluttershy lives, not bad."

"Come along Dawn." Twilight instructed. Dawn Light followed her across a small bridge over a stream with the guards close behind.

They approached the door and Twilight knocked. "H-hello?" A meek voice called out quietly, followed by a single sea green eye.

Twilight addressed the eye. "Hello Fluttershy, it's just us."

Upon seeing the lavender alicorn and little prince, the door swung open to reveal Fluttershy with a smile. "Oh, hello Twilight." She greeted happily. Her attention then turned to the young prince. "Hello prince Dawn Light." She said with a warm smile.

Dawn Light happily returned it. "Hello Fluttershy."

"So I take it you're here to pick out a new pet?"

"We sure a-" Dawn stopped himself a moment. He gave a quizzical look. "Wait, what?" He asked. "Pick out a pet? What is she talking about Twilight?" Dawn asked as he turned to Twilight, only to see a wry smile.

Fluttershy continued. "Oh my, you didn't tell him?" Fluttershy asked a little worriedly.

Twilight finally spoke up. "I thought it might be a nice surprise."

Dawn was still confused. "Nice surprise, what's going on? What are you two going on about?" Dawn's eyes went back and forth between the two.

Twilight finally relented. "You see Dawn Light, your sisters thought it would be nice if you got a pet to keep you company, so they sent word ahead of time as well for Fluttershy to help you pick out a pet for yourself."

Dawn Light smiled from ear to ear. "I get to get a pet?!" He asked excitedly. He was forgetting his princely training, he quickly corrected himself and did his best to control himself. "Wow, thank you Fluttershy." He said with restraint. He would have been hopping around with joy, but he knew that would look undignified. So he kept himself in check.

Twilight seemed to notice Dawn tremble a little. She figured she knew what it was, joy. She could see in his eyes that he was holding back. She spoke to try and get him to express himself. "You know Dawn, it's ok to express yourself."

Dawn Light looked up at Twilight. "What do you mean cousin, I have expressed myself."

"Dawn Light, there's no pony around but us, if you want to cheer it up, go ahead." She encouraged him.

Dawn's eyes shifted around momentarily before looking back to Twilight. "Are you sure?" He asked carefully.

Twilight gave a reassuring smile. "I'm sure."

"Ok." He let loose. "WOO HOO, I get a pet of my own!" His shout frightened poor Fluttershy as she yelped and hid behind her door. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Fluttershy!" He stopped when he noticed the shy yellow Pegasus was no longer where he thought she was. "Fluttershy?" He asked worriedly.

Fluttershy soon reappeared at the door. "Um, I'm right here." She said meekly.

Dawn gave a sheepish grin as he apologized. "Um, sorry if I scared you Fluttershy."

Twilight giggled while Fluttershy opened her door more. "Oh, um, it's ok Dawn Light, sire, I didn't expect such a reaction. Why don't we go around back and I can show you all my animal friends that are just waiting for a new friend to go home with." She came out of her house and led the ponies to the back of it. She then noticed the guards and recoiled a bit. "Oh my." She stopped in her tracks.

"Fluttershy?" Dawn asked worriedly again.

Fluttershy just whimpered in response to the soldiers eyeing her from behind Twilight and Dawn.

Dawn looked behind him and looked at the guards, then back to Fluttershy. Dawn looked a little down cast. He turned to face the guards. "Excuse me guards, would you mind waiting out front here while my friend and cousin help me pick out a pet?"

The unicorn guard responded. "Sorry your majesty, but your sisters said we are not to leave your side for anything."

The earth pony guard continued. "We are to stay with you and keep an eye out for any danger."

Dawn Light tried to speak with authority, which was hard given his size and foal body. He was officialy 1,o11 years old, but his mind and body were still that of a young colt. "Come now, we are at the home of one of the bearers of the elements of harmony, not to mention another is here with us, and she is a princess alicorn who is strong with magic. I think I'll be safe. Besides, your presence is scaring my friend."

The guards looked at each other first, then finally relented. "Very well your highness, we will wait on the other side of the bridge." The earth pony guard said. The two turned around and left.

Dawn Turned to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, are you ok?"

She looked down at the young prince as she spoke. "I'm fine, those guards are just so…..scary."

Dawn Light hung his head. "I'm sorry."

Twilight looked sadly at the young prince. She placed a comforting hoof on his back to comfort him. "Don't worry about it Dawn Light, it's not your fault."

Fluttershy continued to try and help him feel better with a smile. "Yes, it isn't your fault your majesty, you don't have anything to apologize for. Now come on, let's get you a pet."

Dawn Light's head lifted upon hearing this. He smiled back. "Ok, sure. I can't wait to get a new friend."

Fluttershy and the others continued on to the back of Fluttershy's cottage. Upon reaching the back, their ears picked up the sound of many animals greeting their caretaker as she approached. "Hello my little friends, I have great news. The young prince Dawn Light is here looking for a pet." The animals seemed to cheer in response.

As Fluttershy greeted her animals and talked to them, Dawn and Twilight hung back a moment. After a moment, Fluttershy motioned for them to come over. Dawn Light happily did so as he walked over to join her. He saw all kinds of animals. Dogs, cats, a flamingo, he spotted a seal that waved a flipper at him. He contemplated a seal for a pet and thought what that might be like if he came home with a seal. The thought made him snicker a bit but decided it wouldn't be a good idea. How would he take care of it, he knew seals needed water, and Canterlot was about as far away from a body of water as one could get.

He moved on as he looked over the many animals willing to go home with him. The animals on the ground seemed nice enough, but he figured that since he could fly and Canterlot was high up, maybe a fellow feathered friend would be nice. As he walked among the animals with Twilight and Fluttershy close behind, the first feathery animal he came to was a very tall pink one with a long neck and even longer legs. Dawn looked up at it in wonder. "Whoa." He commented. "Fluttershy, what is this animal?" He asked her as she came up next to him.

Fluttershy answered with a smile. "This a flamingo Dawn Light, do you like him?"

Dawn Light thought about it. "Can he fly?"

"Of course he can." She replied.

"He's kind of…big. He seems nice and all, but I think he's too big for me." He looked at the flamingo apologetically, thinking he may have hurt the bird's feelings. "Sorry." Was all he said before continuing on. He then noticed a bat hanging upside down from a low branch on a nearby tree asleep. "Fluttershy, what about this thing?"

"That's called a bat Dawn." Fluttershy informed. "They're normally nocturnal creatures."

While he thought the bat looked kind of neat, he remembered something about them that he learned about, but he wasn't sure. "What do bats eat again?" He asked carefully, bracing himself for the answer.

"Bats eat bugs Dawn."

Dawn Light gave a disgusted look. "Bleack, pass." He continued to look around at all the pets around him. Then one bird in particular seemed to catch his eye. It had black and white feathers with an unusually large colorful beak. Dawn approached it as it was perched on a fence post. "Fluttershy, what is this one?"

"That's a toucan Dawn Light, they eat fruits."

Dawn looked carfully at the bird. It wasn't very big, but it wasn't very small either….and….it didn't eat bugs. "Can I hold him?" He asked.

"Sure, just hold your foreleg out and he'll come to you." Fluttershy instructed.

Dawn lifted a leg and held it out to the bird. Just like Fluttershy said, the bird gave a squawk and hopped onto Dawn's foreleg. "Neat." The bird could fly, he was quite colorful and he seemed rather friendly. "Does he have a name Fluttershy?"

"Well, I usually just camm him Mr. Toucan, but you can call him something else if you want. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you gave him a name." Fluttershy said.

Dawn turned his attention to the bird. "Is it all right if I give you a different name?" He asked the bird.

In response, the bird stuck out a blue tongue with darker shades of blue on it and made a funny sound. Dawn laughed. "He he, he sounds funny."

Fluttershy smiled warmly. "That means yes."

"Cool, I like him, I want this one, I can have him right Fluttershy?" He asked pleadingly.

"Of course Dawn Light, that is why you came here isn't it?"

"All right!" Dawn cheered, the cheer caused the bird to fly up a bit. Dawn held hid foreleg out again for the bird to land on again. "Cool, your mine now, we're going to be great friends. Now you just need a name. Let's see, what can I call you….?" Dawn light sat on his haunches and rubbed his chin with his other hoof in thought. "I know, I'll call you…Tooky."

The bird, now named Tooky, gave a side glance, squawked, then flew up and around, squaking some more as if to celebrate. Dawn laughed at the bird's flying as Twilight and Fluttershy watched on with smiled. Tooky finaly came to a landing on Dawn Light's back. "Welcome to the family Tooky." Dawn said to the bird with a smile. Tooky squawked in response.

Dawn then turned to Fluttershy with a huge smile. "Thank you Fluttershy, I just know we'll be great friends."

Fluttershy returned the smile. "You're welcome Dawn Light, I'm sure you two will be good friends too."

Twilight finally cut in. "We'd better get going now Fluttershy, we'll see you later."

"Ok, bye Twilight, bye Dawn Light."

Dawn light gave a wave as he walked away with his new pet on his back. "Bye Fluttershy, I hope to see you again soon."

Just like the guards said, they were waiting on the other side of the bridge, they stood on either side of it like silent sentinels. The sight was a little unnerving for Dawn Light again, he was starting to get tired of feeling a little intimidated by guards that were there for his safety. Twilight's words from earlier echoed in his mind.

"_Equestria is at peace. There's no threat of war or anything."_

If that was true, then why the guards, why were they always following him? Ponyville, as far as he could tell, was a peaceful little town. And in Canterlot, it was always guarded. So why the personal guards following him around the castle? This was something he wanted to ask his sisters later. For now though, he wanted to enjoy his time with his cousins. Besides, it was about time for his initiation into the cutie mark crusaders.

"Twilight, we're going to Applejack's next right? School is out isn't it?"

"Yes Dawn Light, it is, we'll be heading there next. I know you're eager to become a cutie mark crusader." She said with a smile and a small laugh. "Just…..try not to let them talk you into doing anything danderous."

Dawn raised an eyebrow at that. "Dangerous, why would they do anything dangerous?"

Twilight continued. "You see, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle are just so desperate for their cutie marks, that they'll try anything, and I mean _anything,_ to get them. So that tends to lead them to doing things they shouldn't that could get them hurt."

Dawn Light recoiled a little. "Really, gosh. Well don't worry, I'll be careful, I won't let them talk me into doing anything dangerous, and if they try to do something dangerous, I'll just try to talk them out of it."

Twilight smiled at this. "That is very mature of you Dawn Light."

"Thanks Twilight." Dawn then turned to Tooky on his back. "What do you say Tooky, you want to meet my friends?"

Tooky squawked in response, then started to nibble lightly on the back of Dawn's neck through his light blue mane. He started giggling. "Hey, heh heh, sto-stop it, he ha hah, that-that tickles." The bird stopped and gave another squawk. Tooky then flew up and rested himself on the top of dawns head, fitting perfectly within his crown. Dawn Light tilted his head up to look at Tooky who leaned his head down and looked back at Dawn in the eyes. Dawn smiled and laughed. "HA HAH, Twilight look." He exclaimed as he turned to his cousin.

Twilight looked and couldn't help but laugh at Dawn's newest look. "He heh heh, you look so funny Dawn light."

Dawn then got an idea to try and ease tension from the citizens as he walked by. "Ooh, ooh, I got an idea! Tooky, stay there ok?" Tooky squawked. "Watch this cousin." Dawn light took on his dignified look and marched onward with his head raised a little and his eyes closed. Tooky did his best to mimick his new friend by closing his eyes and holding his beak up.

Twilight laughed more as he walked just a little ahead of her. The other ponies that saw him walking by like he did smiled and couldn't help but laugh as well. Even the guards following were having a little trouble keeping a straight face as smiles and snickers slipped out.

Dawn opened one eye with a smile to look at his work to bring smiles. He was pleased to see every pony he passed burst into a bit of laughing. He even caught sight of Pinkie, who just happen to be passing by, start to laugh hysterically. "HA HA HHA HAH, you look so silly prince!" Pinkie said between snorts and giggles.

'Prince'. That word made him remember something. A prince must always show a sense of pride and regality. Dawn Light's smile faded. "Tooky, get back on my back now please." Tooky opened his eyes and looked down at Dawn. He gave a low squawk and complied. He hopped of Dawn's head and went to his back.

Twilight's smile faded and went up to him. "Dawn Light, what's wrong, weren't you having fun?" She asked in concern.

"Yes, but I'm a prince, I shouldn't be doing things like that, at least not in public." Dawn light said rather glumly.

"Come on Dawn, you don't have to act like that. You can be however you want."

Dawn responded sadly. "No I can't Twilight, I'm a prince, I shouldn't be goofing around like that. I have to show some sense of pride or I will never be taken seriously as a prince. I have to show control. It's what I was taught. Now that I think about it, maybe I should forget about joining the cutie mark crusaders all together."

"Dawn, you don't have to do that, you can join them if you want, your sisters would be pleased that you made friends." She tried to reassure him.

"I don't know, maybe I should just put it off for now and think about it. I'd hate to have to tell my new friends that I can't join their club because of me being a prince. I shouldn't even be talking and mingling with other ponies like I have been." Dawn Light hung his head sadly at the thought that he might even have to break a friendship he just made.

Twilight continued to try and cheer him up. "Tell you what, we'll just head over to Applejack's, tell your friends that something came up and you'll have to join them later, then we'll send a letter to your sisters telling them about what happened today and see what they have to say. I promise they'll be glad to hear you made friends."

Dawn Light raised his head a little and gave a small smile. "You really think so?"

Twilight gave a confident nod as she responded. "I know so. Now come on, let's get to Sweet Apple Acres first." The two continued on with Dawn Light feeling a bit more hopeful at getting to keep his friends. Maybe today wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	8. Chapter 8: An Overprotective Big Sister

**Chapter 8: An Overprotective Big Sister**

Dawn Light and Twilight stopped by Sweet Apple Acres just like they planned and found the three little fillies all there eagerly awaiting the young prince. They did bow respectively upon his approach but kept up with their usual friendliness. Dawn Light delivered the sad news that he would have to postpone his initiation. The CMC let out a disappointed sigh together. Dawn Light and Twilight said their goodbyes and headed back to Twilight's library.

Upon arrival, she informed the guards that they wouldn't be going anywhere else for the rest of the day so they left back for their barracks. Once they entered, Twilight was greeted by her own feathery friend. "Hello Owlowicious."

"Who." Was the birds response.

Dawn light looked at the owl on Twilight's foreleg. "Hey Twilight, who's that?" He asked with his mood slightly better than before.

Twilight gave a smile as she answered. "This is my friend, Owlowicious. He's my night time assistant and friend like you and Tooky."

"A pleasure to meet you owlowicious." Dawn said to the owl.

"Who." Was all the owl said.

"You, owlowicious, that's who."

"Who."

"Don't bother, Dawn." Spike interrupted. "You won't win, that's all he says."

Dawn Light turned to Spike who was near a shelf rearranging a few books. "Really? All right then. Oh hey Spike, check out my new friend, this is Tooky." Dawn Light turned his side to Spike so he could get a good look at Dawn's new pet bird. Dawn turned to face Tooky. "Tooky, this is my cousin Spike."

Spike walked up to Dawn to get a good look at the toucan. "Hi there."

The bird squawked in response, then stuck out his tongue and made a funny noise like a noise maker that one blows in. Dawn laughed at it. "Heh heh, I like it when he does that, it sounds funny."

Spike agreed as he chuckled. "Heh heh, it sure does. Nice to meet you Tooky." Spike extended a claw to shake a wing.

Instead, the bird hoped from Dawn's back and onto Spike's arm. He gave Spike a side glance as he turned his head and squawked. Tooky then patted Spike on the head with his beak. "I think he likes you already Spike." Twilight commented with a smile.

Tooky returned to Dawn's back. "So what can we do now Twilight?" Dawn asked with a smile.

Twilight frowned a little. "I'm afraid I have some work I need to catch up on. Me and Spike need to get some things done."

Dawn looked down cast at this. "Awwe, then what am I supposed to do?"

Twilight put a hoof to her chin in thought. "Hmm," A light bulb went off in her head. "I know." She went over to one of her shelves and pulled out a book. "Here you go Dawn Light, why don't you read this. This should occupy your time until it's time for dinner, then bed." Twilight floated the book over to Dawn who took it in his hooves.

Dawn Light eyed the cover. On it was a picture of a Pegasus mare with a beige coat, a two toned grey mane and tail and a compass like sign for a cutie mark. She was wearing an equally beige shirt and a pith helmet while swinging on a vine. Dawn Light read the title. "Daring Do and the sapphire stone? What is this Twilight?" He asked as he looked up from the book.

"It's an adventure story Dawn, Rainbow Dash loves the series. I think you'll enjoy it too. Why don't you and Tooky go in your room and read while me and Spike get a few things done."

Dawn Light wasn't sure about this book, but he figured it would be better than nothing. "Well, ok, thanks Twilight." Dawn then walked to his room and got on his bed to begin reading while Tooky sat next to him.

The hours seemed to fly by for Dawn as he read the harrowing adventures of Daring Do. By the time he reached the end, he heard Twilight call out. "Dawn Light, dinner is ready!"

"Ok, be right out!" He called back. "Wow, what a story, I wonder if there are others. Daring Do is amazing." In his revelry, he had forgotten that Twilight mentioned it was a series. Dawn Light closed the book and brought it out with him. He galloped on with Tooky flying just above him. "Twilight, this book was amazing, it so adventurous and cool. Are there others?" He asked excitedly.

Twilight laughed. "Hm hm, yes there are, it's actually a popular series."

Dawn's eyes lit up. "Serieis, as in there are more?"

"Yes Dawn, there are others, and I have the whole series." Twilight said with a smile.

Dawn's face lit up more. "COOL! I can't wait to read the rest."

Twilight laughed a bit more. "Hm hm hm. I'm afraid that will have to wait until tomorrow, then we can send a message to your sisters about the guards."

"Ok." Dawn replied with a smile. He sat at the table next to Spike while Twilight took a seat across from him and they began to eat. Tooky was provided a bowl of slices of fruit which he happily ate.

Bed time soon rolled around. Dawn Light removed his adornments, placed them near his dresser, and Twilight tucked Dawn in for the night. Tooky roosted on the window sill to rest. "Good night Dawn Light, sleep well." Twilight said to Dawn." Tomorrow, we'll send a letter to your sisters about you making friends and becoming a cutie mark crusader."

"Ok, good night cousin." Dawn said with a yawn.

On her way out, Twilight turned the light for the room off and gently closed the door behind her.

For a moment, Dawn laid on his back looking up at the ceiling with tired eyes and a smile. He yawned before speaking. "*YAWN* What a day, I'm glad I got a new friend." He turned on his side to face the window and saw Tooky already asleep. Dawn looked past Tooky and out the window to the night sky his sister Luna had made. The stars twinkled and a crescent moon hung in the sky as the moonlight shone in on him. "Goodnight sisters." He said before closing his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Dawn Light then opened his eyes. He found himself back in that terrible void of blackness. This time was different, he wasn't afraid for he knew any minute, his big sister Luna would come to chase it away. "This again huh, well I'm not afraid anymore. This is just a dream, and my sister Luna will come and prove it."

He waited, a minute passed and no sign of Luna. "Any minute now, she'll come and chase it away." Dawn said to himself. Another minute passed and still no Luna. "Any…minute now." He said again, sounding less sure. Two minutes passed. Dawn was starting to get worried. "Where is she, she has to be here to chase away this dream so she can prove that this is just a dream."

Blue Blood's words from before echoed in his mind. _"How do you know your sister showing up ins't just part of the illusion, for all you know, you could still be in that void and this is all just an elaborate fake made by your mind."_

"No, he's wrong, this is a dream, this has to be." Dawn Light was starting to get worried. "Luna, where are you?!" He called out, only to be greeted with the echo of his own voice. "LUNA!" He cried out. "CELESTIA! ANY PONY!" Dawn dropped to his hooves and started crying. "This has to be a dream, I know it is. Pleased…please not here, I don't want to go back." He cried more.

Hours seemed to pass for him with no end in sight for this nightmare. "Please, not again, I just want to go home." He said between sobs. He felt a hoof on his shoulder. His eyes shot open.

Dawn Light's eyes shot open and he sprang up in his bed panting heavily with his cheeks wet with tears. He looked to the window and saw the morning rays of the sun streaming in. Tooky was still sleeping. "Dawn, are you all right?" A concerned voice asked from the side. Dawn looked to his right to see a worried Twilight Sparkle.

"Cousin Twilight?" He asked.

"Yes Dawn, it's me, I'm right here, what's wrong, why were you crying?"

More tears formed in Dawn's eyes. He lunged forward and hugged Twilight with his hooves. "Twilight!" He cried out. "It was horrible, I had that nightmare again, I was back in that void. Luna was supposed to come and chase it away, but she didn't! I was so scared."

Twilight just hugged him back and stroked his mane to try and comfort him. "Shh, it's ok Dawn, it was just a nightmare. Your safe now."

"But what if it wasn't." He cried out. "What if this is the dream, I don't even know anymore! Why didn't Luna come, she was supposed to chase it away, why didn't she come Twilgiht, why?!"

Twilight held her embrace and let Dawn Light cry as much as he needed. "I don't know Dawn, but we'll find out. Let's go ahead and send a letter to her and ask her." Twilight pulled away a little while keeping Dawn in her embrace. "Would you like to do that?"

Dawn sniffled and nodded. "Ok, come on. Let's have breakfast first." Tooky, who had woken up from the commotion, flew on and followed them.

After breakfast, Dawn and Twilight went right to writing a letter to the princesses. Twilight first put in if it would be all right for Dawn to be mingling with others and have friends. She then put in the question about why Luna didn't show up in Dawn's dreams last night. Once the letter was complete, Spike sent it on its way.

It didn't take long to get a response, the letter they received came from Luna herself.

_My Dearest little brother,_

_I am terribly sorry that I did not come to you in your dreams to chase away the nightmares, but I had night court last night and was left extremely busy, I swear I will do whatever I can to make it up to you. As for friends, myself and Celestia would be glad if you made friends, but we would like it if you would be careful about the ponies you mingle with. As an extra precaution, I will send a few more guards to watch over you and keep you safe._

_Your big sister, Luna._

Dawn Light did not like the sound of this. "More guards?" He questioned. "How are more guards going to help?"

Before Twilight could say anything, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Twilight responded. She opened the door and found four guards lined up in pairs wearing the armor of Luna's own guards. Each had a stony expression.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle?" one of them asked.

Twilight answered warily. "Yes?" Dawn Light coward a little behind her with Tooky on his back shaking a little as well.

"We have been sent by Princess Luna to guard the young prince. We will be your escorts during the prince's stay here." The first guard informed with the same stoic expression all guards are known for. The one that spoke was a unicorn, the guard next to him was a regular Pegasus, and the two behind them were earth ponies.

Twilight hung her head exhaustedly. She looked back up at the guards and spoke. "Is all this really necessary?"

The Pegasus guard spoke. "Our place is not to question our princess, only to follow orders. And our orders are to guard the young prince."

Twilight wanted to argue, but she knew how the guards were. Loyal and unmoving in their duties. These guards weren't going to back out of their duties unless Luna ordered them to. She wanted to send another letter to Luna but remembered she needed to head into market to do some grocery shopping. "I guess we'll have to deal with this later. Dawn Light, follow me please, me and Spike need to go get some things." Twilight levitated her saddle bags and placed them on her back.

Spike came up behind her and Dawn. Dawn just nodded slowly. The four guards stepped aside to let the group through. Dawn's pet Tooky was on his back.

Spike walked to one side of Twilight while Dawn Light was on her other side. Both looked rather unnerved about the extra guards. As they walked through town, Twilight and Dawn also noticed there were other guards from Luna stationed around the town. A few Pegasus and thestral ponies were standing on the roofs of some of the houses.

Twilight was not pleased by this, she looked down and saw Dawn Light looking worried as well. "Luna, what is going on with you?" She asked herself quietly.

Mayor Mare spotted them and started to approach. "Excuse me princess Twilight, prince Dawn, may I have a moment?" As she approached, two of the guards sprang into action and put themselves between the mayor and the prince.

"HALT, who goes there?"

Spike and Dawn were both startled by the sudden action the guards took.

"YAH!" Mayor Mare yelped in surprise and fell to her haunches. "Um, nothing, never mind, carry on then." She then turned and bolted off.

"Mayor wait!" Twilight tried to call out to her but she was already long gone. She gave a disgruntled sigh. "Ugh, this is ridiculous. You guys, that was the mayor!"

The unicorn guard turned to Twilight with the same stoic expression. "Apologies, we are not familiar with who the mayor of this town is."

Twilight gave them an annoyed look. "Well now you know. I hope this won't be a regular thing with you all." Twilight pushed passed the two with Dawn and Spike close behind.

They managed to make it to the market without incident but most of the ponies were even more on edge then yesterday when Dawn had just those two guards following him. Whenever a pony would try to say hello to him, one of the guards shot them a look and the pony just recoiled and hurried on. Dawn Light was afraid of what would happen at this rate if he ran into his new friends.

Sadly, he got to find out. On the way back to the library, he heard Scootaloo call out to him. "Dawn Light, there you are!" She, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle all started galloping up to him with smiles.

Dawn smiled back upon seeing his friends. He was about to gallop over to them too, but all four guards got in front of him and stopped the little fillies from getting any closer. "HALT, no commoners allowed near the prince." One of the earth ponies said.

The three fillies stopped in their tracks and cringed. "Hey, leave them alone, their my friends!" Dawn Light tried to call out.

"Orders from Luna sire, no commoners are to get close to you." The unicorn guard said.

Twilight cut in. "This is ridiculous, their just fillies! Your scaring the poor dears!"

"Move along you three." The Pegasus guard ordered the fillies.

They were about to bolt when Dawn Light called out to them. "Girls wait, don't go, we can be cutie mark crusaders, my sisters said it was ok."

Apple Bloom responded. "Uh, that's ok, we're….uh….closed on accepting members now, sorry, gotta go." The three then dashed off.

Dawn Light hung his head in sadness. "Full on members, yeah right." He mumbled to himself.

Twilight looked to Dawn sadly, then glared at the guards after they turnined back around. They did not change their expressions upon seeing an angry alicorn princess. Twilight just turned in a huff to continue on. "Come on you two, let's go." She said as nicely as she could to Spike and Dawn.

Dawn Light had his head hanging the whole way back. Once they arrived, the four guards took up position around the tree house. Twilight had enough. "That's it, we need to inform the princesses that this is too much." She lifted her saddle bags off her back and made her way to her desk to begin a letter.

"Um, Twilight, I don't want my sisters mad at you about this, I don't really mind." Dawn was afraid that Twilight might try to force her authority as a princess and get herself in trouble on his behalf.

Twilight turned to Dawn and took a moment to calm down so as to speak normally and not make Dawn any more upset than he is. "Dawn Light, don't worry, I'm just going to try and see why Luna feels so many guards are needed." Twilight took hold of a quill in her magic grasp and began writing. Once she finished, she called for Spike. "Spike, send this on to the princesses please."

Spike gave a salute. "Yes mam." He breathed out his green flame and set the letter ablaze, it was reduced to smoke and went on.

"Now hopefully, we can get this matter resolved." Twilight said aloud. Dawn Light just sat near the stairs feeling a little sad about the situation. He couldn't help but feel that maybe he might have done something wrong. Was it because of how he acted yesterday? Was he not acting princely enough hence the guards chasing away any pony that got too close to him?

The response to Twilight's letter was not another letter, but princess Luna appearing right in the center of her library. "Princess Luna?" Twilight asked aloud.

"Big sister?" Dawn also asked. "What are you doing here?"

Luna turned to Dawn Light with a straight muzzle. "I received Twilight's letter. Is there something wrong with the guards I sent over, is there not enough of them?"

"More like too much." Twilight answered.

Before Luna could retort, princess Celestia appeared in the room next to Luna. "Luna what is the meaning of this, why did you disappear like that?"

Luna turned to her big sister. "It seems our fellow princess does not agree with how I wish to make sure our little brother is safe."

Celestia gave a confused look. "What do you mean Luna, what is going on?"

Twilight started, speaking with more respect. "Celestia, Luna sent a bunch of her own guards here to watch Dawn Light, four of them are just outside right now surrounding my house like it was a palace. And there's more in the town."

Celestia turned to Luna. "Luna, is this true?"

Before she could answer, Dawn Light interrupted. "Um, excuse me sisters, is this because of what I did yesterday, did I do something wrong?" He asked sadly as he approached them.

The two looked down at him. Luna was the first to answer. "Of course not dawn Light, I just want to make sure you are safe."

Twilight made a suggestion. "Dawn, why don't you and Spike go up to my room while we talk."

"Ok." He answered sadly, still feeling like something he did was the cause of this.

"Come on Dawn, let's find something to do upstairs." Spike suggested as he started to lead the way. Dawn followed silently while Tooky flew overhead.

Once Dawn was safely upstairs with the door closed, the three princesses continued their talk with Celestia starting. "Now Luna, why did you send so many of your guards over here to watch Dawn Light?"

"I just want him to feel safe, plus, I don't want to take any chances of anything bad happening to him. We must do all we can to insure he stays safe. I won't let him be alone again."

Twilight responded. "Don't you think having so many guards around is excessive, he wants to get to know every pony. Earlier, as we were making our way back here from the market, those three fillies I mentioned that Dawn made friends with were coming up to us to greet him, but your guards stopped them and frightened them away."

"Then they are doing their job." Luna stated confidently.

Twilight was aghast. "Excuse me? We are talking about little fillies here, little ponies that just want to be Dawn's friends."

"And how do we know it isn't some changling trick." Luna shot back. "I will not let anything happen to our little brother, nor will I let him be alone ever again."

That again, being alone. Celestia picked up on this and decided to venture forth. "Luna, what is this really about?" She asked softly.

Luna turned to her elder sister to respond. "Like I said, I just want to make sure our little brother stays safe, we cannot lose him again."

Celestia could tell there was more to this then Luna let on. She gave Luna a hard look. "Luna, what is really going on? Tell me the truth."

Luna gave a sigh and relented. "I just don't want him to feel alone anymore. I want him to feel safe. Since we can't be there for him at all times, the best we can do is have our guards with him."

Celestia voiced her concerns. "Luna, having guards with him at all times like this isn't going to help."

Luna snapped. "Then tell me big sister, what would be best?! You don't know what he is going through, I do! We were both in isolation and separated from others for a thousand years! I was on the moon while he was in nothingness. When I was restored and rescued from being Nightmare Moon, I still had nightmares and am still trying to fit in. How do you think little brother feels? He too has been alone for a thousand years and is going through the same thing I am!"

Celestia caught the 'still' part. She spoke softly to try and calm her sister down. "Luna, what do you mean by 'still'?"

Luna relaxed. The eyes of Twilight and Celestia were on her as she began. "After coming back and being accepted, I am still trying to heal. I still have nightmares of my time as Nightmare Moon and my isolation on the moon. They aren't as bad as before, they are happening less frequently, but still feel real. I just want to do everything I can to not only ensure our little brother's safety, but for him to feel safe and not alone." Luna dropped to her haunches as she hung her head. "I don't want him to be sad or scared like I was. I want him to be happy and help him realize he is home and with his family where he belongs."

Celestia gave a soft smile to her younger sister. "I understand Luna, but guards can't provide the comfort he needs for this. Don't you remember how I was with you when you returned?"

Luan looked back up to her sister. "You kept doing all you could to reassure me that all was forgiven and that it was all over. That we were together and that you would always be there for me."

"Exactly, and did it help?"

Luna smiled as she remembered. "Yes, it did help quite a bit."

"And that is what we need to do for Dawn Light, not surround him with intimidating guards. He needs comfort and reassurance, not an armed escort everywhere he goes. Some friends of his own wouldn't hurt either."

"I suppose you are right big sister, I guess I was just being a little overprotective of him. But he still needs some pony to guard him and keep him safe. While we are at peace with the surrounding nations, there may still be a trouble maker or two that could be trouble for Dawn Light."

Celestia was feeling glad she managed to get through to her little sister. "Agreed, perhaps a guard that is not so noticeable though, one who can be there for him to keep him safe while at the same time not seem like a guard so Dawn Light will be free to interact with others but still be safe. We will need to think about this for a time."

Twilight smiled, glad that the princesses came to an agreement. The question now was who this undercover guard was going to be? That was not for her to know though, and she figured that it would be best she didn't know lest she accidently blow his cover. "So what now princess?" Twilight asked with a smile.

Celestia addressed Twilight. "Now we inform Dawn of what we have agreed upon, but we shall not tell him of this undercover guard. Let him feel that he will be free to do as he pleases without having to worry about guards." Celestia turned her head to Twilight's room. "Dawn Light, you can come down now!" Celestia called.

Within moments, Dawn Light and Spike made their way out of Twilight's room and down the stairs, Tooky flying just above and landed on a nearby table. "Sisters, whatever I did wrong I'm sorry. If it was because of how I acted yesterday when I made the others laugh, I promise not to do it again."

Celestia motioned for Dawn to come closer. He was now standing between both his sisters. Celestia put a hoof on his back to begin. "No Dawn Light, we are not mad at you about yesterday, in fact, we would encourage it. It is quite all right for you to do what you can to make others smile much like Pinkie Pie does. It is also all right for you to have friends and join this club they have."

Dawn Light smiled at his big sister's words. "Really, so I can join the cutie mark crusaders?" Celestia and Luna simply nodded. "And what about the guards?"

Luna informed Dawn of what was to be done. "They will be recalled, you will not have to worry about them. There won't be an armed escort everywhere you go anymore. So you may feel free to interact with the other ponies here."

Dawn's smile grew bigger. "Thank you sisters. I really appreciate it."

Celestia gave a warm smile as she responded. "You're welcome Dawn Light. Now if I'm not mistaken, you managed to get yourself a new friend from Fluttershy, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah." Dawn looked over to his bird Tooky. "Tooky, come on over here." Dawn Light held out a foreleg for Tooky to land on. He gave a squawk and flew over. "Sisters, this is Tooky, he's a toucan. Pretty cool huh?" HE asked with pride.

Luna was the first to comment. "What a wonderful friend you have there, Dawn Light."

Dawn then pointed out something. "And he makes this funny sound when he sticks his tongue out. Go ahead Tooky, show them."

Tooky happily did so and made his funny sound.

It was Celestia's turn to comment. "What a magnificent bird you have Dawn Light, I hope you take good care of him."

"Don't worry sister, we've already gotten to be good friends, right Tooky?" Tooky squawked in agreement. "See, buddies."

The two sisters gave their little brother a warm smile, glad to see him happy. Celestia then got their attention. "I'm afraid we need to get back to the castle now, we left in quite the rush. Take care little brother, we will see you when you return."

"Ok, by sisters." Celestia disappeared first. Luna went outside and delivered the news that the guards she sent were to return to the castle. Once she finished with that, she too disappeared.

Dawn Light was now free to enjoy the rest of the day with his cousins. He figured though that the first thing he needed to do was make sure his friendship with the CMC was still intact after what happened today. They were in school at the time so that would have to wait until later in the afternoon.


	9. Chapter 9: Cutie Mark Crusader Initiatio

**Chapter 9: Cutie Mark Crusader Initiation**

Once the princesses left, There wasn't much else to do for Dawn, so while Twilight and Spike took care of the library, Dawn got the next book in the Daring Do series and took it to his room to read. He laid down on his bed and read the book out loud with his friend Tooky. Time went by as Dawn went through the story. Eventually, Twilight came in. "Dawn, it's time for lunch." She announced.

"Just a sec Twilight. And so, Daring Do used her trusty hat to hit the switch high up and struck it, causing the water filling the chamber she found herself in to recede. Daring retrieved her hat just as a door out of the chamber opened." Dawn stopped there. "Wow, what a story. I hope Daring finds what she's looking for. Don't you tooky?" Tooky squawked in response. Dawn jumped down from his bed and made his way to the kitchen.

Twilight chuckled as she led the way. "Hm hm, I take it your enjoying Daring Do?" Twilight asked.

"I sure am, Daring is amazing." The two joined Spike at the table and had lunch.

After lunch, Dawn went right back to reading Daring Do. Before he knew it, just as he finished the book, it was time for school to let out. Dawn could now visit the three fillies he had come to know. Spike stayed at the library as Twilight escorted him out with Tooky on his back.

As they walked through town, Dawn Light waved to each of the ponies they passed with a smile. The ponies waved and smiled back. Dawn felt glad he could say hello to every pony without having to worry about scaring them. Twilight was happy about it too as she saw a bright smile on Dawn's face.

Twilight led Dawn Light to their first destination, Carousel Boutique. They walked in and the little bell above the door rang, signaling Rarity had guests. "Coming!" Rarity rang out from another room. Once she entered and saw her guests, her face lit up. "Twilight darling, how nice of you to visit." She then turned her attention to Dawn Light. "And hello to you your highness." She said with a bow.

Dawn Light gave a small smile. "Rarity, you don't have to bow to me. I just want friends, not respect."

Rarity picked herself up from her bow. "You too hmm?" She questioned with a smirk. "Very well, and who is your feathered friend there if I may ask?" She took notice of the toucan on Dawn's back.

Dawn Light turned his head to face Tooky. "This is Tooky, my new pet bird and friend. Say hello Tooky." Tooky squawked in response.

"So what can I do for you today?" Rarity asked.

Twilight took a step forward to answer. "We were wondering if Sweetie Belle was around, Dawn Light would like a moment to talk to her if that's all right."

Rarity smiled. "Oh but of course, may I ask why though?"

Dawn flattened his ears as he answered. "Well, my sister Luna is the one that sent all those guards that were here this morning to watch over me and four of them that were walking with me and Twilight scared her and the others."

"I see, so that's what all those guards were doing here, and why Sweetie Belle came running in like she did this morning."

"I wanted to come by and apologize for that and see if we were still friends." Dawn said.

Rarity gave a smile. "Just a moment your majesty, I'll go get her." Rarity left the room and went upstairs. A few moments later, she came back down with Sweetie Belle in tow. "Sweetie Belle, prince Dawn Light wants to speak with you." Rarity nudged her little sister forward.

"Hey there Dawn Light." Sweetie said with a nervous smile.

"Hi Sweetie Belle. I wanted to apologize about this morning. Those guards were from sister Luna, I'm real sorry they scared you and the others. But you don't have to worry about them anymore, my sisters said they won't have guards like that follow me around, and they said it was all right for us to be friends. So, no hard feelings?" Dawn asked cautiously.

Rarity gave a smile. "We'll leave you two alone to talk, me and Twilight will just be in the kitchen talking." Twilight and Rarity left the room.

Sweetie Belle looked unsure at first. "So…..you won't have guards around like that anymore, why were they here in the first place?" She asked.

"You see, Luna was being a little overprotective of me, she just wanted to make sure I would be safe, so she sent over a bunch of her own guards this morning, but I got to talk with my sisters afterwards and they said there won't be any more guards around like that. Can we still befriends?" Dawn gave a small hopeful smile.

Sweetie Belle smiled back. "All right, I guess I can understand, what with you being a prince and all. I'd be honored to be your friend." She said with a bow.

Dawn smiled bigger. "Sweetie Belle, please don't bow. We're friends now."

Sweetie Belle rose from her bow. "Ok then."

"So when can I be initiated into the cutie mark crusaders?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"We have a meeting scheduled tomorrow since it's the weekend. You can come by then."

"Great…you have your meetings at Applejack's place right?" Dawn asked.

"We have a clubhouse on her property. Just meet us at her place and we'll show you where it is from there."

"I can't wait. I'd better go talk to the others then, thanks Sweetie Belle."

"You're welcome." Sweetie said with a big smile.

"Oh, by the way, has those two fillies I met before when I first showed up at your school been giving you anymore trouble?"

Sweetie Belle laughed. "Heh heh, are you kidding, they're practically afraid to talk to us now." Sweetie's face fell a little. Now that I think about it, they do seem rather miserable. Maybe that whole dungeon threat thing was a bit too much."

Dawn's face fell a little too. "Really, I just wanted them to stop picking on you three, not make them afraid. I guess I need to talk to them too." Tooky let out a squawk as if to signify he felt ignored. "OH, sorry Tooky, Sweetie Belle, this is my new pet and friend Tooky."

Sweetie Belle brightened up again. "Cool, nice bird."

After getting to know Tooky, it was now time to move on. "Well, I guess I should go now and talk to Scootaloo and Apple Bloom. I'll see you tomorrow Sweetie Belle."

"Sure thing Dawn, see you tomorrow." Sweetie Belle waved a hoof with a smile to Dawn Light as he and Twilight left with Tooky on Dawn's back.

The next stop was Scootaloo's home. It was a simple house like the rest around Ponyville. Straw roof, white stone walls with wood frames, and a few glass windows. Twilight knocked on the door and waited for a response. A Pegasus mare with an orange coat and a light pink mane and tail answered the door. "yes, oh, hello your highnesses." She bowed before the prince and princess. "To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

Twilight answered. "Hello, I was wondering if your daughter Scootaloo is around?"

The mare had a confused look on her face after hearing Twilight's question. "My daughter, why do you need to see my little Scootaloo."

"Prince Dawn Light here was hoping to speak with her about what happened this morning and apologize. May we see her?"

"I'm sorry princess, but she's out right now with your friend Rainbow Dash. She just can't help but get all excited at having your friend as her new big sister and flight instructor." The mare chuckled. "I think they're in the field just below Dash's house."

Dawn Light responded. "Thank you for your time miss."

The mare smiled down. "My pleasure your majesty. It's always nice to meet royalty, and I am honored you have taken a shine to my daughter."

Twilight chuckled at that.

Dawn Light cocked an eyebrow at this. He had no idea what she meant by that. He just shrugged it off and went on his way with Twilight leading.

As they walked to Dash's house, Dawn had a thought. "Say Twilight?"

Twilight looked down at Dawn to respond. "Yes Dawn?"

"So, is Rainbow Dash Scootaloo's sister then?"

"No, but Scootaloo is a big fan of Rainbow Dash and eventually, they became like sisters. So dash is more of an unofficial big sister to Scootaloo."

"Oh, ok."

They soon arrived at Dash's house and found Scootaloo sitting on her haunches watching Rainbow Dash fly around and perform stunts. "WAY TO GO RAINBOW DASH!" Scootaloo cheered as she buzzed her little wings.

Twilight and Dawn approached silently and waited for Dash to finish putting on her show for Scootaloo. They're wait didn't last long as Dash soon came to a landing in front of Scootaloo. "So how was that Scoots?" she asked with a smile.

"Awesome as always Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo said happily.

It was then that Rainbow looked up and past Scootaloo and saw Twilight and Dawn Light. "oh hey you two, what's up?" She asked happily.

Scootaloo turned to see who Dash was talking too. Upon seeing Dawn Light, she gave a yelp and hid behind Dash. "YAH!"

Dash was confused and Dawn Light hung his head in sadness. Twilight looked down at Dawn sadly as well. She then turned her attention to Scootaloo with a soft gaze. "Scootaloo, its all right, come on out. There aren't any guards around."

Scootaloo peeked out from behind Dash and looked around. Upon seeing no guards, she stepped out from behind Dash and looked at Dawn Light. She greeted nervously. "Oh uh, hey Dawn Light…yer uh….majesty." She then gave a quick bow.

Dawn Light raised his head and began. "Scootaloo, I'm really sorry about what happened this morning. Please don't be upset with me, it was my sister Luna who sent all those guards here. She just wanted to make sure I was well protected, granted she went a little overboard I guess, but they're all gone now. I hope we can still be friends." Dawn gave a small smile.

As the two began their chat, Twilight Took Rainbow Dash to the side to explain what was going on.

Scootaloo just looked at Dawn Light for a moment. "Really, so no more guards?" She finally asked.

Dawn's smile grew a little more and shook his head. "No more guards, I'd really like it if I could join your club. I already spoke to Sweetie Belle and she forgave me and said she was ok with it. Please Scootaloo."

"What about the princesses, your sisters?"

"They're fine with it, really."

Scootaloo looked in thought for a moment. "Well, ok. I can forgive you. It's not like it was your fault to begin with."

Dawn's smile grew even more. "Thank you Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle already told me about your meeting tomorrow so I'll be sure to show up."

"Great, then we can make you an honorary cutie mark crusader." Scootaloo cheered with a smile. "I still can't believe we're going to have royalty in our club."

Dawn then introduced Scootaloo to Tooky and the two, plus bird, chatted for a bit before it was time to move on.

"Bye Scootaloo, see you tomorrow!" Dawn called as he walked away with Twilight.

"See ya tomorrow Dawn!" Scootaloo called back as she waved a hoof.

As they started to leave, Twilight got an idea. "Say dawn, how about we fly to Sweet Apple Acres instead? I could use the flying practice."

"Ok." Dawn said happily. The two spread out their wings and took to the air. Twilight had enough practice up to this point with her new wings to be able to fly steady and straight. Tooky flew right next to Dawn as they went up and over a few clouds. "WHOO HOO!" Dawn cheered as he flew over and sloped down a large puff of cloud. Tooky squawked in response.

Twilight was flying right behind the two as she came over the same cloud. "Slow down Dawn, I'm not very fast at flying!" She called out.

Dawn stopped mid-air and Tooky hovered next to him. "Sorry Twilight, I just like flying. It's a lot of fun."

Twilight stopped and hovered in front of him. "It's all right Dawn Light, just take it slow ok?"

"Ok."

With Twilight flying in the lead and Dawn and Tooky following close behind, they soon reached Sweet Apple Acres. They came to a landing just in front of the front door and Tooky landed on Dawn's back. Twilight knocked on the door and Applejack ansered. "Well howdy Twilight, hey there yer highness." Applejack greeted the two with a smile. "What brings ya by?"

Twilight smiled back. "Hello Applejack, is Applebloom around?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Dawn Light wants to talk to her. It's about something that happened this morning." Twilight explained the situation then.

"I see, come in and I'll get her." Applejack invited the two in. "And who's yer friend there on yer back prince?" Applejack questioned upon noticing Tooky.

Dawn smiled as he introduced his pet. "This is Tooky, my sisters said I could have a pet so Twilight took me to Fluttershy's to get one. Say hello Tooky." Tooky squawked to say hello.

"Its nice ta meet ya Tooky, ya'll just wait here in the living room and I'll get Applebloom." Applejack then left the room to get her little sister. Applejack soon returned with Applebloom behind her.

Applebloom looked a little nervous upon seeing Dawn. "Oh, hey Dawn Light, uh, what brings you by?" She asked with a nervous smile.

Once again, Dawn went through his explanation of Luna being overprotective and the guards not being around anymore.

Applebloom smiled a bit when he was done. "So yer sisters said it was all right fer ya to hang out with us?"

Dawn smiled now when he saw Applebloom smile. "They did, and no more guards either."

"Well all right then, looks like we can make you a cutie mark crusader like us tomorrow."

"I can't wait, thanks for understanding Applebloom. I'm glad to have some friends after…..never mind." Dawn was about to mention his ordeal but thought it not important.

"After what?" Applebloom asked with a bit of convern.

Dawn Light just smiled. "It's not important. By the way, this is my new friend Tooky." Dawn gestured to Tooky on his back. Tooky squawked to say hello.

"Wow, you got a toucan fer a pet?"

"Yep, I got him from Fluttershy." The two then got to talking for a bit before it was time to go.

"Ok Dawn Light, we better get going. It's getting late." Twilight informed as she approached the two.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow Applebloom." Dawn said to her. The two took their leave of the apple farm and headed back to Twilight's.

Along the walk, as the sun was setting, Twilight grew a little curious about something. "So Dawn Light, since you were around a thousand years ago, I'm just wondering if you might have gotten to know a certain unicorn from so long ago."

"Oh yeah, who?"

Twilight began. "Did you ever meet a unicorn by the name of Starswirl the bearded?"

"Meet him, are you kidding? He was my instructor." Dawn simply stated.

Twilight stopped in her tracks with a shocked look. Dawn had walked a little bit ahead before noticing Twilight had stopped. He stopped and turned to face her with concern. "Did you just say he _taught _you?"

"Yes?" Dawn answered carefully. He was growing a little concerned. Why did this matter, why did Twilight seem so interested? "Is there something wrong Twilight?"

Her eyes lit up. "Wrong? No, nothing is wrong, I just can't believe you were taught by THE Starswirl the bearded."

"What's the big deal? He was just another unicorn."

Twilight's face conveyed her thoughts, she couldn't believe what she just heard. "Just another unicorn? Dawn Light, he's one of the most famous unicorns in history! How could you not know this?"

Dawn was getting a little afraid of Twilight's enthusiasm. He took a step back. "Uh, Twilight, you're kind of scaring me here."

Twilight caught herself and took a moment to calm down. Once she did, she spoke again. "Sorry Dawn, it's just that Starswirl is one of the most famous unicorns in history, like I stated before. Plus, I'm a bit of a fan of his work."

Dawn saw Twilight's excited mood depart and felt more at ease. "Really? I know he was smart, but I didn't think he became famous, he was just Starswirl the bearded to me."

The two continued their walk as Twilight asked Dawn questions about his mentor. "So what was he like?"

Dawn thought for a moment before answering. "Well, he was…ok, I guess."

"Just ok? But what was he like, was he nice?" Twilight asked a little eagerly.

"Well….kind of. He was a little strict in my teachings, but at the same time, he was kind of nice. He was my teacher and mentor up until I….uh…..you know." Dawn sad the last part sadly as he remembered his nightmarish ordeal.

Twilight calmed down again as she looked at Dawn. "Yeah, I know. Sorry Dawn, but you actually knew my idol. I'm sorry for getting a little excited."

Dawn shook his head and gave a smile. "No, it's all right, I guess I can understand. So yeah, he's the one that taught me how to act among the common ponies and how to act all royaly and stuff. And once I got to be old enough to use my magic a little more, he was going to be my magic instructor as well."

"You have no idea how jealous I am of you Dawn Light." Twilight said with a smile.

Dawn hung his head a little. "Yeah, jealous." He sad a little sad.

Twilight spoke with concern upon seeing Dawn's mood drop. "What's wrong?"

"I think I actually miss him, he was a real nice teacher and all. But now with everything that happened, I won't get to see him again. I guess my sisters haven't assigned me a new instructor yet with everything that has been going on, but I don't think there could ever be a teacher like Starwirl."

"Was he really so nice?" Twilight asked.

Dawn Light smiled a small smile as he remembered. "Yeah, he was smart, fun, and nice. I liked having him as my teacher." His mood dropped again. "But now…."

Twilight tried to comfort him. "Don't worry Dawn, your sisters love you very much. No way they're going to hire any old pony to be your new teacher. I just know that if they do, they'll find one that is just as nice as Starswirl was."

Dawn smiled again at Twilight's words. They soon arrived at the library and went in just as the sun was setting. Twilight, Dawn, Spike, and Tooky all sat at the table and had dinner before going to bed.

That night, Dawn's dream was another pleasant night thanks to Luna. Once again, she kept dawn's nightmare away so he could sleep peacefully.

Dawn Light awoke the next morning feeling happy as today was the day he would become an official cutie mark crusader and join his new friends in their club. After breakfast, Twilight began to escort Dawn through town to Sweet Apple Acres.

Dawn Light, Twilight, and Tooky were greeted by the three fillies happily as they were waiting for him at Applejack's house. "Hey there Dawn Light, glad you made it." Applebloom greeted.

"You ready to be a cutie mark crusader?" Scootaloo asked.

"You bet." Dawn answered happily.

"Come on, we'll show you to our clubhouse." Sweetie belle said happily.

The four started their walk when they noticed Twilight following. "um, excuse me princess Twilight, but this is cutie mark crusader business." Applebloom pointed out.

"We don't mean to disrespect you, but….." Sweetie Belle didn't finish her sentence, not sure how to say what she wanted without offending Twilight.

"Sorry girls, I think I know that you don't want me to come along since this is for Dawn Light, but I can't leave him alone. He is a prince after all and I don't think Celestia and Luna would be too happy if they found out I left him alone." Twilight explained.

"Well, all right then." Applebloom said. They continued on to the clubhouse.

Once there Applebloom happily announced it. "Here we are, the cutie mark crusaders club house!"

"Wow, nice clubhouse you guys." Dawn commented.

The three shared a confused look. They thought given that Dawn was a prince, he wouldn't like it or think it was so common. "Are you sure you like it Dawn? I mean, you do live in a castle after all." Sweetie Belle questioned.

Dawn thought for a moment. "Well, granted it isn't as nice as the palace, but it has a nice little rustic charm to it. I like it." He answered happily.

The three girls smiled too. "Come on, we'll give you the grand tour." Scootaloo said as she lead them up the ramp that led to the house in a tree. Tooky flew up off Dawn's back and perched on the railing surrounding the little tree hous to meet them there.

They walked inside with Tooky once again perching on Dawn's back. Twilight sat on her haunches on the side of the door on the inside to watch. "Over there is where we have our snacks and lunch." Applebloom pointed to a table on the right side of the room. "Over there is where we think up great ideas to try and earn our cutie marks." She indicated to a spot just under a hanging lamp. "And we basically use the rest of the space fer anything else." She finished.

"So what do you think prince Dawn?" Sweetie questioned.

Tooky flew off Dawn's back, circled overhead and squawked. "I think Tooky likes it, and so do I." Dawn said. Tooky then came to a landing and perched on the table.

The three girls brought out a podium and Sweetie Belle set it up at the center of the back of the house. "Dawn, you stand there." She indicated to a spot in front of the podium and Applebloom and Scootaloo stood on either side. The three then dawned some capes. They were a dark red with a blue shield patch and a yellow silhouette of a pony rearing up. "Dawn Light, we, the cutie mark crusaders, here by elect you to join us in our crusading for cutie marks. You are to be initiated into the cutie mark crusaders as a fellow crusader to work together to finally discover our special talents and earn our cutie marks. Do you pledge to join us and be part of our club to aid us in this endeavor?"

Dawn gave a determined smile. "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, we here by welcome you into the cutie mark crusaders." With that, all three of them threw confetti and streamers and Sweetie also tossed another cape that landed on Dawn's back.

He gave a big smile upon receiving it. "Cool, I get my own cape too. Thanks girls, I won't let you down. And I'll have a talk with my sisters about letting you all come to visit after I get back home."

"That would be awesome Dawn Light." Scootaloo expressed.

"Welcome to the club yer highness." Applebloom said.

"Congratulations Dawn Light." Twilight cheered. Tooky gave a squawk as if to congratulate him too.

Dawn Light's smile only grew bigger. "Thanks every pony, I'm glad to have some great friends of my own now. I can't wait to get to crusading with all of you."

Twilight then got up and stepped forward. "Now girls, I don't want you all to do any dangerous crusading like what you had done in the past. Dawn Light is a prince after all."

"Don't worry Twilight, we know, we learned our lesson about all that. We'll be careful." Scootaloo answered.

"So what kind of crusading are we going to do today?" Dawn asked with a big smile, anxious to get started as the new member of the cutie mark crusaders.


	10. Chapter 10: The Foal Sitter

**Chapter 10: The Foal Sitter**

Dawn's two weeks in Ponyville had now ended, much to his dismay. He had gotten to do a bit of crusading with his new friends and fellow cutie mark crusaders, but had no luck in finding his special talent. In those two weeks, he also got more into the Daring Do series Twilight had. Twilight informed Celestia and Luna of this in one of his letters to them and got the entire series for him to fill some space on the book shelves in his room.

When Dawn Light had to leave, he was sent off with warm farewells from the element bearers and his new friends, as well as his dragon cousin Spike.

Upon his return, he found a surprise prepared just for him. Stepping out of his carriage, he was greeted by his Sisters. Celestia was the first to speak, opening the conversation with "Welcome Home Dawn! We trust you had a good time staying in Ponyville?"

"Your letters seemed to show that you were having quite some fun with the Pony folk out there." Said luna.

"I certainly did, it was a wonderful time" Replied Dawn, "though I was sad to say goodbye to my new friends." His Head hung visibly lower by the end of that statement.

Luna came up and nuzzled the side of his face. "Fret not little brother, you will see them again. For now we are just pleased to see you back, and we're glad to know you enjoyed yourself."

Dawn's mood perked up again. "Yeah, I'm glad to be home too."

"Dawn Light, it is so good to see you again." Discord called as he approached and scooped Dawn up in a hug.

"Hey Discord, good to see you too. How have things been while I was away?" Dawn asked happily.

Discord set Dawn back down as he told. "Oh you know, same old same old. It does get rather boring around here from time to time, and it's good to have you back."

"I'm glad to be back, Discord."

Celestia cut in on the greeting. "Dawn Light, there's some pony here we would like you to meet."

Dawn walked past Discord and Luna to Celestia. "Oh, who?"

Celestia stepped aside to reveal a tan colored unicorn with a brown mane and tail with a pencil drawing a balloon for a cutie mark. He had a big smile on as he looked at Dawn. "Dawn Light, this is Skript, he'll be your foal sitter for when we can't be around."

"Foal sitter?" Dawn questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right your highness, I'm gonna be your new buddy when your sisters can't be around, but I hope I can still be around even then." He then turned towards the royal Sisters, "I'm truly honored that you even considered me for this task." Skript said with a smile.

Luna nodded in acknowledgment, before turning again to Dawn "He came highly recommended as we looked for the best foal sitter to keep you company." Luna informed proudly.

"Don't worry your majesties, I'll take good care of your little brother." He then turned back to Dawn Light. "So Dawn, I understand you like Daring Do right?"

Dawn was a little cautious of this new pony at first, and simply answered. "Yeah, I do."

"Well have I got something for you." Skript's horn lit up and two pith helmets and beige colored shirts appeared. "TA DA, just like what Daring Do wears." He floated the items over to Dawn for him to take.

"WOW, for me?" Dawn exclaimed as his face lit up. "Look Tooky, these two are the perfect size for you." He pointed out as he took the items in his own magic grasp. Tooky squawked in response from Dawn's back. "Thanks Skript."

"You're welcome prince."

And so Dawn quickly found himself in yet another of many new Friendships.

Several weeks Later, Dawn Light was back in the castle sneaking around from plant to pillar, looking carefully around each corner. It was not fear that drove him, rather a sense of adventure. He was wearing the pith helmet and beige shirt that Skript had given him when they first met. Tooky also had on a small pith helmet and a shirt as he followed Dawn Light closely. "As Daring Dawn makes his way through the dangerous jungle, keeping an eye out for any trouble, he makes his way to the temple he has long been seeking." Dawn narrated as he went on.

Two guards were following behind as Dawn went about his little game, one guard was from Luna and the other was from Celestia, as always, and both were unicorns. Dawn Light zipped from a potted plant along the halls he was going through to another plant and poked his head around with Tooky right behind him. "There it is Tooky, the entrance to the forbidden temple." He stated as he eyed the door to his room. "Inside is the treasure we have long been after, I just hope Ahuizoto isn't here already." Tooky squawked in agreement.

Dawn crept up to his door and slowly pushed it open a crack to peek in. "Hayseed, he's here already." He said as he saw a dark shadow standing in his room. Dawn ducked back behind the door and began to come up with a plan. "Ok, here's what we'll do, on the count of three, we'll jump him. We have the element of surprise after all, right?" Tooky nodded. "All right then."

Dawn peeked back into his room, the shadow figure seemed to be searching for something. "Ready, one….two…THREE!" Dawn flung the door open and the two charged at Skript. He looked back in surprise as Dawn jumped onto his back and wrapped his hooves around his neck. "I got you now Ahuizoto! Give it up!"

"Curse you Daring Dawn, you got the drop on me again, but I will have my revenge on you." Skript said with a smile as he played along.

The two just shared a laugh after that. "That was fun Skript, what can we do next?"

Skript went into thought for a moment. "Hmmm, I know! Have you gotten a tour of Canterlot yet?" He asked with a smile.

"Well…no, the only time I've been out of the castle so far was when I went to Ponyille to visit my cousins Twilight and Spike and see the other element bearers." Dawn informed.

"Well then how about it, you want to go see what the town is like?" Skript asked with a bounce.

"I would, but…would my sisters be ok with it? And what about the guards?"

Skript waved a hoof. "Don't worry, they said if you wanted to take a tour of Canterlot, it was ok with them that I take you and the guards can stay behind, besides it's not like there aren't guards all over town anyways. It'll be just you, me, and Tooky. So what do you say, you wanna go?"

Dawn's smile returned. "Ok, sure. Thanks Skript."

"No problem little buddy, let's go."

"OH, hold on a sec." Dawn proclaimed. Skript stopped in his tracks and looked to Dawn Light. Dawn used his magic to remove his Daring Do costume and Tooky's, placed them on his bed for now, then put on his royal garbs. "Ok, ready." Dawn walked up to Skript's side who gave Dawn a smile. Tooky landed on Dawn's back and the three left the room.

As they walked the halls, they encountered Blue Blood. Dawn frowned at first, but then smiled when he thought he should try to get along with Blue Blood, since they were family and all. "Hi Blue Blood." Dawn greeted happily.

Blue Blood just turned his nose up at Dawn. "Hmpf, hello uncle." That very word sent a shiver down his spine.

Dawn gave a sheepish smile and shuffled a hoof as he spoke. "Listen, Blue Blood, I'm really sorry about that prank me and Discord pulled, and I would like it if we could get along. What do you say we just forget the whole thing and start over? Since we're family, it would be nice if we could get along."

Blue Blood cocked an eyebrow at this. He paused a moment before answering. "Do you really think it's that easy to make up? You ruined my coat. If you think I would forgive you so easily, then you are not very bright, for I am the prince here," he said Motioning to himself Proudly, "and I still say that you are just some homeless foal my aunties pulled off the streets as some charity case." He lowered his head and looked Dawn in the eyes as he pressed his muzzle against Dawn's, and said with gritted teeth, "You are nothing but a street urchin to me little 'Prince'."

Skript too was gritting his teeth as Blue Blood spoke. Dawn was looking like he was about to cry as he cringed at Blue Blood's words. Having had enough of the insolent princes harsh remarks, Skript got between them and looked Blue in the eyes. "Now listen here bub," he began as he Pushed Blue Blood back with a jab to the chest, "Just because you're royalty, doesn't mean you can act like a royal pain. Dawn Light here is a sweet little kid who just wants to enjoy life and just so happens to be the little brother of Celestia and Luna, which I believe makes him far more fit as a royal than you. Don't think that just because you're a prince, I won't rip you a new one, so I suggest you take your smug attitude and BACK OFF!" Skript was practically leaning over Blue Blood by the time he Finished.

Blue Blood was the one cringing now as Skript went off on him, try as he might to maintain his composure. "Now…now see here, I am a prince, you have no….no right to speak to me like that, just who are you to say such things to me?"

"My name is Skript, and your 'aunties' have put me in charge of taking care of Dawn when they can't be around. It is therefore my sole mission to make sure Dawn Light is happy, and you being a mule like this is disruptive to that mission. If you want to tell the princesses about this little encounter, go ahead, see what they say. I guarantee I'll still be here. You had best watch yourself prince." Skript turned back with a smile to Dawn, who seemed a little confused as to what just happened. "Come along Dawn, we're wasting time here, and we've got a city to explore."

"Uh, ok…..see you later nephew." Dawn said as he walked past a bewildered and frightened Blue Blood.

As they walked, Dawn looked up to Skript who still wore a smile on his face. "Um…..Skript, what just happened back there?" Dawn asked with a bit of confusion.

Skript kept his head forward and only his eyes looked at Dawn. "Let me put it this way, I don't like it when other ponies are mean to sweet kids like you. When Blue Blood was being so mean to you when you tried to make up with him, it just got my blood boiling, so I let him have it. Let's not worry about that now, we've still got a town to look at." Skript stated as they approached the doors to the castle with a pair of unicorn guards on either side. They lit up their horns and opened the large doors for the two ponies. Skript lead Dawn out and through the gates and into the town.

"And here we are, the city of Canterlot, Capitol of all of Equestria." Skript lowered his head and whispered into Dawn's ear. "Not really my favorite city, but it's not bad."

"Why is it not your favorite city?" Dawn asked curiously.

Skript began to explain as they walked among the streets. "While the city itself is nice and all, most of the ponies here are rather stuck up, if you know what I mean."

"Not really."

"It means they tend to snub ponies who aren't as wealthy as they are. If you're not rich, then you're not worth their time."

"That doesn't sound very nice." Dawn commented.

"Nope, but there are a few wealthy ponies here that are actually nice."

"Really, like who?"

"I don't know them personally, I've just heard about them. One of them I know that is rather big in the wealthy circles goes by the name of Fancy Pants. He and his wife, as I understand it, are some of the nicer rich ponies. He's always making charitable donations and such."

Dawn smiled at this information. "Gosh, he does sound nice."

As they walked, Dawn noticed he was starting to attract attention to himself from the ponies he passed. They all bowed respectfully as he walked by. Dawn tried to smile and wave at them hoping for one in return like what he got in Ponyville. Instead, they just bowed to him, no smile and no wave back. "I'm afraid you won't get a smile out of them like that prince. Since your royalty, these ponies hold high standards and respect for you and will probably do nothing more than bow to you."

Dawn Light was starting to let his smile slip as he realized this. "Oh." He lowered his hoof and kept walking.

Skript gave Dawn a smile. "Hey, come on now. Don't worry about that. Let's just enjoy our walk through town. Let's find a place to grab lunch huh?"

Dawn's smile returned. "Ok, sure, I am getting hungry."

They walked a bit before finding a resturaunt, Skript lead Dawn inside. A unicorn stallion with a white coat and a black mane and tail wearing a tuxedo greeted them. "Good day, welcome to the…." He paused once he noticed Prince Dawn Light. "Your highness, this is quite a surprise, welcome." He smiled and bowed to the prince. "To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Skript provided a simple answer. "We came her for a bite to eat, we decided now was a good time to get some lunch while taking a tour of Canterlot."

"Very good, is the bird with you?" The waiter asked motioning to Tooky on Dawn's back.

"He is, it's all right if he comes in with us isn't it?" Dawn asked with a bit of worry.

"Normally we don't allow pets, but you are the prince, and so we can make an exception. Now would you like a table inside our outside?" The stallion asked.

Skript looked to Dawn to answer. "Oh, um… outside please."

"Of course sire, right this way." He levitated two menus from the nearby counter and led the prince and Skript through the resturaunt to a table outside on a patio with a black fence lining it. Some of the tables had large umbrellas over them. The waiter led them to a table with an umbrella. "Here you go, I trust this is to your liking."

"This is fine, thank you." Dawn said as he and Skript sat down in the chairs and Tooky got on the table.

"Here are your menus, what can I get you to drink?" The waiter presented them with their menus.

Dawn Light held the menu in his hooves as he looked over the drink selections. "Gosh, look at all these drinks. I don't know what to get, there wasn't anything like these when I was around." He commented.

Skript offered a suggestion. "Why not just go with the regular apple juice, you'll like it."

Dawn looked over to Skript. "Really? Ok, I'll go with the apple juice. And can we get some water for Tooky, my bird?"

"Of course sire." The waiter said with a nod.

"And I'll have the apple cider please." Skript informed.

"Very good, I'll have your drinks out momentarily." The waiter said as he walked off.

Once the waiter was gone, Skript asked Dawn Light, "So prince, know what you want to get?"

"Skript, you can just call me Dawn Light, and no I don't know what to get. A lot of the foods on here are things I've never heard of. Spaghetti and hayballs? Oat soup? Hay fries? I've never heard of any of these. It seems I have a lot more to catch up on than I thought, even when it comes to food." Dawn stated rather sadly.

Skript offered a comforting smile. "Hey now, don't worry, you'll get the hang of things, it'll just take time. Why not try the spaghetti and hay-balls? That's a good choice, perfect to start off with."

Dawn perked up more. "It does sound good I guess, I'll give it a try."

As they waited for their drinks, a stallion and mare approached them, both were unicorns. "I say, if it isn't the young prince." The stallion said as he and the mare bowed upon reaching the two. The stallion had a white coat, a blue mane, tail, and mustache, had three crowns for a cutie mark, and was wearing a suit with a gold chain hanging out of it.

The mare had a white coat and a pink mane and tail. She had a rather slender build compared to other mares.

Skript and Dawn Light turned to the two as Dawn greeted them with a smile. "Hello."

"Hello there your majesty, I hope you don't mind us approaching you like this, but this is a rare opportunity." The mare said with a smile.

"Not at all, I like meeting others." Dawn stated.

The stallion began introductions. "I am Fancy Pants and this is my wife, Fleur De Lys."

"A pleasure to meet you." Dawn Light said.

Fancy Pants then turned his attention to Skript. "And who might you be sir?"

"I'm Skript, the princesses hired me to watch over Dawn Light when they can't. It's nice to meet you, I've heard quite a bit about you."Skript stated with a smile.

"Really, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

"And this is my friend Tooky." Dawn introduced Tooky who sounded off in response. "Why don't you and your wife pull up a seat to join us." Dawn offered.

"Really?" Fleur asked surprised. "How kind of you."

"We are honored you would ask us to join you for lunch." Fancy pants stated with a smile.

"You don't mind, do you script?" Dawn asked as he turned to Skript.

"Not at all." Skript stated with a smile.

Fancy Pants and his wife pulled some chairs over for them to sit at the table. "If I may, what brings you out of the castle today your majesty?" Fancy Pants asked.

"Skript offered to take me on a tour of Canterlot, since It's been so long since I last saw it, I figured why not. Things have really changed since I was…well….." Dawn stopped there as he didn't really want to recall his ordeal again. His face had dropped some upon his recollection.

Fancy Pants gave a smile. "I think I understand, every pony who read the paper is aware of what happened to you, terrible ordeal that. How are you adjusting with your return?"

"I guess I'm doing ok, there sure are a lot of changes from back then though." Dawn answered.

"Like what?" Fleur asked curiously.

"Well, for one thing, the homes ponies live in have really changed, they used to be just stone and hay for roofs. Plus there's all these foods that didn't exist back then either, not to mention all the fancy looking clothes ponies are wearing today."

The waiter returned with every pony's drinks and passed them out. "Have you all decided on what you would like to order now?"

Dawn Light gave his order first. "I'll have the spaghetti and hayballs please. Can we get a bowl of fruit for Tooky?"

"Of course your majesty, and for you sir?" The waiter directed his question to Skript.

"I'll have the same thank you."

Fancy Pants gave his order next. "I'll have the garden salad sandwich please."

"And I'll have the oat soup thank you." Fleur stated.

"Very good, I'll deliver your orders straight away." The water stated as he collected every pony's menu in his magic grasp and trotted off.

Once the waiter was gone, Dawn let his curiosity through. "So F ancy Pants, how did you get rich, what kind of job do you have?"

"I'm in the trading business. I run a company that trades, buys, and sells with neighboring countries." Fancy answered happily.

"Wow, so you get to meet other ponies outside of Equestria?" Dawn asked with wonder.

"Not just ponies, but other beings as well, such as the gryphons, minotaurs, and others of the like." Fleur stated.

Dawn's smile returned with this information. "Wow, sounds like you have a cool job."

Fancy Pants allowed himself a light chuckle. "Hm hm, yes I suppose so. I even own an air ship for when I need to travel, or when I just need to get away and relax."

"A what?" Dawn asked as he tilted his head.

Skript provided Dawn with the answer he was looking for. "An air ship is a ship that floats through the air. It's connected to a large balloon that lifts it up."

Dawn's smile returned again. "Gosh, that sounds neat, I sure would like to see that."

"I could do you one better, how would you like to go for a ride in one? It would be an honor and a pleasure to have you join me on my air ship, that is if it's all right with your sisters." Fancy offered.

Dawn's face started looking like it was about to split in two from the grin spreading across his face. "I would love that!" He quickly realized what he was doing and took a moment to recollect himself. "I mean, that would be very nice, thank you for the offer Fancy Pants, I'll have a talk with my sisters and see if it will be all right. Could I invite some friends as well?"

"But of course, the more the merrier, how many friends would you like to bring, my ship has plenty of room."

"First," dawn turned to Skript, "would you like to come along too if my sisters say it's all right?" Dawn asked.

"Sure, I'd love to come." Skript answered with a smile.

"Great, now as for the others…..w ell…I have like ten others I would like to invite along, would that be ok?"

"Of course, like I said, my ship has plenty of room, who are these ten friends of yours if I may?" Fancy asked with a smile.

Dawn listed off the nine ponies and dragon he wanted to invite along. His cousins Twilight and Spike, the other five element bearers and his three friends of the cutie mark crusaders. When he was done, the waiter came by and delivered every pony's order and left a small bowl of chopped fruits for Tooky.

"Ah, then you know miss Rarity." Fancy stated upon hearing Dawn mention Rarity's name.

"You know Rarity?" Dawn questioned.

"Indeed, she was here in Canterlot some time ago. I had the pleasure of meeting her and spending some time with her, and I was also pleased to meet her friends, the very same ones you mentioned. It would be a pleasure to have them join us on a ride in my air ship. You and your friends are more than welcome to join me on my next Trip."

"Thank you Fancy Pants, I'll have a talk with my sisters about this and see about arranging it. Thank you for your offer." Dawn used his magic to lift a fork off his plate and finally took his first bite of his meal and was very pleased with the taste. "Mmmm, this is really good." He stated with a smile.

Skript smiled at Dawn. "Told you you'd like it."

The five enjoyed their meal as they talked a bit more. They all soon finished their meal and the waiter came by. "I trust you all enjoyed your food?" He asked. They all nodded and complimented that they had. "Very good, the prince will be pleased to know that your meals will be on the house since you graced us with your presence today."

Dawn cocked an eyebrow at the term. "On the house? What does that mean?"

Fleur provided the answer. "It means they're being generous and letting us eat for free."

Dawn looked at Fleur, "Really?" Then at the waiter, "Are you sure?"

The waiter responded with a smile. "But of course, this is the first time we have had the chance to serve royalty and it will be a big help to our business once others hear word that the prince ate here, not to mention he enjoyed the meal."

"Oh, well ok, thank you." Dawn said with a light smile.

"Yeah, thanks." Skript said to the waiter.

"You are quite welcome." The waiter took their plates and trotted off.

"Well, I suppose we should get going then, thank you for letting us join you sire." Fancy Pants stated as he stood up with his wife. "We hope to see you again your majesty."

"Good bye Fancy Pants, it was nice meeting you, and you miss Fleur De Lys." Dawn stated with a smile. The two gave a small bow with their heads and left. "Wow, they were really nice."

"They sure were, it was very nice of him to offer you a ride on his air ship." Skript stated. Tooky got back on Dawns back and the three left the restaurant to continue the tour of Canterlot.

Dawn was feeling eager now to get back home and ask his sisters about this ride in an air ship.


End file.
